


我被排名第一的男人威脅了？！

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 时间线错乱, 极道, 赤龟, 隼龙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 請無視錯亂的時間線，被腦洞爽到就好 ♪(^∇^*)





	1. 被說文盲就算了，居然還被……

赤西仁，男，33歲。  
日本國內“最想被擁抱的男人”排名第一，最近三年更是連續上榜“世界百名最性感男星”的完美男人！  
年輕有為，英俊多金，事業有成……再加上今年再度問鼎“最想被擁抱的男人”的呼聲極高，看上去一切都那麼美好。直到……  
“什麼？！”  
寫字臺上的稿紙“嘩”地揚到半空，又唰啦啦地散落在地上。  
“第一名居然不是赤西仁了？！”  
赤西抓起雜誌，一隻手點著上面的鉗字，逐個字逐個字的確認：  
“龜……梨……和……也……”  
是四個字！  
不是赤西仁！  
“蒼天鴨！還有沒有道理了？！”  
“duang”的一聲，那本可憐的雜誌被重重地砸在了寫字臺上，一旁無辜的咖啡也震得晃了幾滴出來。  
“咚咚。”  
新來的助理敲了敲工作室大開的門。看到灑了一地的稿紙，她有些怯怯地開口：  
“那個……赤西君……”  
“嗯？”  
老闆，您雖然聲音一如往常低沉性感，可是臉色臭得好像吃了10斤鹹魚幹，我這案子到底是遞呢，還是不遞呢？  
小助理還在猶豫，赤西已經一閃來到跟前，“唰”的抽走了她手裡的文件夾。  
“啊！”  
“有話就要快點說！”  
“是，是。”  
可是老闆，我總要考慮一下，此情此景此空氣，我說完還有沒有小命剩吧？  
助理怯怯地瞄了一眼正在看剛剛那份檔的赤西，發現他的眉頭好像沒有皺緊的意思，才小心翼翼地開口道：  
“這次……”  
結果剛開了個頭就被老闆無情地打斷了。  
“哼，傑尼斯。喜爺爺就知道在我Jin元寶這裡賣情懷。”  
“啪”的合上文件夾，赤西正準備把東西很不紳士地丟回助理懷裡，突然又把伸出的手收了回來，順便把文件夾又打了開來。  
小助理趕緊把話接上。  
“這次的《極道鮮師II》是傑尼斯重磅投資的電視劇，除了確定仲間由紀惠會繼續出演超人氣的久美子老師，另一位主演也已經確定……”  
“龜、梨、和、也……”  
這一次，文件夾是真的被合上了。赤西還把文件夾拿在手裡敲了敲——在助理看來，那一刻，自家老闆仿佛手持方形狼牙棒，嘴角揚起的是“咱們走著瞧”的猙獰冷笑。  
害怕……  
“好久沒演戲，是該活動活動筋骨了！”  
赤西說著，還真的像模像樣地扭了扭脖子和肩膀，把小助理看得一驚一乍，生怕老闆下一秒就要揮舞著狼牙棒朝自己錘過來！  
“應了！”  
“誒？哦，嗻——”  
※  
哼，龜梨和也……  
赤西把手裡的雜誌甩到桌上，兩腿翹到桌子上，靠在太師椅上晃了晃。  
“現在的人都什麼審美？瘦得跟個牛頭馬面似的，也不知道有沒有好好吃飯……”  
說到吃飯，赤西才想起來，自己今天忙著寫歌和生氣（主要是後者），還沒來得及填飽肚子。  
就在這時——  
“嗯？難道是來約飯的？”  
從上衣口袋拍到褲兜，又一路摸到書桌，鈴聲都停了，赤西才好不容易從一大堆樂譜底下找到了慘遭雪藏的手機。  
“誰呀……嗯？！”  
看到手機螢幕上赫然顯示的名字，赤西瞬間瞪大了眼睛，一下子從椅子上彈了起來。不過很快，他又把手機丟回到桌上，冷笑：  
“龜梨和也，你倒是主動送上門來找打了哈！”  
至於為什麼赤西的手機裡會存有龜梨的電話……  
“赤西君！沒想到你居然還存著我的電話！我真是太感動了！”  
坐在約定的餐廳包間裡，龜梨一改剛進店時大墨鏡手插兜的酷拽模樣，兩手捧著腮幫子，水汪汪的大眼睛對著赤西閃啊閃。  
“我……只是懶得整理通訊錄而已。”  
自動忽略赤西的解釋，龜梨捧著臉，笑得如沐春風。  
“我本來還擔心，赤西君不會答應出演呢！啊～真是太好了！”  
切，你就是靠這種賣萌扮可愛的可恥行為買通評委的吧？  
赤西在心裡默默鄙視，然後嘴上又忍不住犯了老毛病，直接把齷齪的小心思給暴露了。  
“嘖嘖嘖，想不到幾年不見……當年明明還是小新眉，看看你現在……比女人還嫵媚的樣子，我都懷疑你能不能抱得動評委……”  
“嗯？”  
龜梨一臉懵逼地朝赤西眨眼，不明白他在說什麼。  
“赤西君，我，我有點不太明白。”  
裝什麼裝！  
不要再眨你的大眼睛了！老子是不會被你勾魂的！  
赤西別開臉，無視龜梨的大眼萌，嘴裡繼續吐出惡毒的諷刺：  
“你的封面都擺滿櫥窗了，最想擁抱的男人第一名。”  
說到這裡，他的右手半握，指關節在桌面敲了敲桌，提示接下來的重點內容——  
“要知道，老子可是在第一名的位置上呆了……”  
“噗，噗噗。”  
龜梨突然低下頭，閉緊嘴唇笑了起來。  
“你……笑什麼？”  
龜梨一邊笑一邊搖頭。然而他的嘴唇抿得實在不夠緊，笑聲不停往外泄，到最後，連肩膀都跟著抖起來了。  
“你，哎你怎麼回事啊？”  
赤西搞不明白他在笑些什麼，感覺自己就跟個バカ似的，完全處於狀況外，只能傻坐著一臉懵逼。  
“喂！喂！”  
他一只手的指關節敲桌面，另一只手在龜梨跟前揮來揮去。  
“呼……”  
龜梨好不容易笑停了，長長呼出一口氣，調整氣息。他抬起頭，眼角還掛著一點剛剛笑出來的濕潤，在赤西看來，竟有那麼一點點……  
楚楚可憐？  
呸呸呸！  
赤西趕緊打住自己今天不知怎麼的總是一言不合就往外冒的齷齪想法。這時，就聽龜梨用一種冷靜平淡的語氣說道：  
“赤西君，如果您遇到了不認識的字，要早點承認哦！放心，我不會說出去的！畢竟能跟您合作，我非常特別以及感到極其榮幸……”  
這，這還是剛剛那個賣萌，那個笑得肩膀亂抖的龜梨和也嗎？  
不過等一下，重點好像搞錯了。  
“不認識的……字？”  
龜梨“嗯”了一聲，繼續平靜地說：  
“我這次獲選的，是‘最想——擁——抱——的男人’第一名。”  
最想擁抱的男人第一名……  
最想擁抱的男人……  
最想擁抱……  
這下，赤西是真バカ了。  
蒼天——鴨——搞半天，這傢伙跟自己玩的都不是一個次元的評比嗎？  
所以我之前在瞎激動啥？  
赤西的大腦開啟飛快攪拌高速脫水模式，思索著該如何給自己找個牢固的臺階下去，完美切換這尷尬得要他老命的話題。可還沒等他想出辦法，龜梨又換了個姿勢——  
他微微欠身，湊到赤西跟前。身上淡淡的柳丁柳丁香味，仿佛ABO小說裏描寫的資訊素一般，一下子竄進了他Alphanishi的忠犬鼻子裏！  
龜梨眯起笑彎彎的眉眼，用只有兩人才聽得到的音量，問：  
“所以赤西君，你要不要也試試看呢？抱我……”


	2. 霸道總裁有心事，睡不著……

“所以赤西君，你要不要也試試看呢？抱我……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
赤西驚叫著從床上坐起，大口大口地喘氣。  
“哈……哈……哈……哈……呼——”  
喘了好一會兒，急促的呼吸才慢慢平復下來。赤西長長舒了一口氣，扭頭看向撒滿月光的窗臺。  
“龜梨和也……想不到才這麼幾年，你就變成這副德性了……”  
記憶不自覺地穿越回三天前，和龜梨約飯的那個包廂——  
“赤西君……”  
輕柔的，只有兩個人才聽得到的音量……  
“你要不要也試一下……”  
靠得太近，撲面而來的溫熱呼吸，和縈繞鼻間卻不嗆人的柳丁清香……  
“抱我……”  
“不要要要要要要要要要——”  
赤西坐在床上咆哮，抓得原本就睡得蓬蓬鬆松的頭髮更似一個後現代鳥巢。  
“老子可是兩個……”  
算了，不說了。  
赤西煩躁地抓了抓頭髮。  
“還‘也’試一下……”  
赤西把那個“也”字念得格外重點！  
“想不到啊想不到，龜梨和也你原來是這麼隨便的人。嘖嘖……”  
赤西仁其實很早就認識龜梨和也，說起來兩人還是一起進J家的同期。赤西還記得，自己還是Jr那會兒，經常會在樂屋練舞的時候，從鏡子裏瞄到一個扒在門邊偷偷看的矮小身影——那兩道如蠟筆小新一般的濃眉，還有那兩只黑葡萄一般水汪汪的大眼睛，赤西現在依舊印象深刻……  
說起來，再見那傢伙，好像已經，沒有小新眉了。  
“果然，人是會變的。”  
抓抓頭髮，赤西準備倒回床上繼續睡。可真等他躺了下來，睡意好像都不知被剛剛的胡思亂想擠到哪個犄角旮旯去了。  
他好像瘦了，不過，比起《野豬大改造》裏的馬臉修二，現在這個樣子還是蠻魅惑蠻好看的……  
他好像修過眉毛了……  
他的門牙縫好像也不見了……  
他什麼時候開始變成這副德性的？  
難道說，他已經讓山下智久那個胸肌男抱過了？  
“媽的！”  
赤西憤憤地在床墊上捶了一下，翻了個身，拽過被子蒙住腦袋。  
“睡覺睡覺！明天還要開工的！”  
大概用被子蒙頭真的有用——畢竟在相對密閉的小空間裏，催眠神氣二氧化碳很快就發揮作用，悶得赤西眼皮沉重，昏昏沉沉睡了過去。  
然而，身體雖然很誠實，腦洞卻沒打算輕易屈服——  
“嗯……啊……等，等一下，嗯……”  
“撩完老子就想跑？”  
赤西一把將龜梨拽回懷裏，揪著他的衣領，毫不留情地朝著那近在咫尺的紅唇咬去！  
“嗯！嗯……”  
“龜梨和也你這個小騷貨！”  
“嗯……你，你不喜歡，嗯……”  
“閉嘴！”  
“嗯……”  
“乖乖讓老子親就好！”  
“好……嗯……”  
春宵一刻值千金，少說廢話多親親。  
第二天早上起來，赤西不幸地發現兩件事情：一是鏡子裏的自己，眼袋重得仿佛超市特價搶購歸來。二是自己的睡褲褲襠部分，有一大塊可疑的變色區域。  
“龜！梨！和！也！”  
老子跟你勢不兩立！


	3. 自跳火坑還是遭人蠱惑？

龜梨和也！老子跟你勢不兩立！  
從《極道II》的劇本來看，赤西飾演的矢吹隼人，一開始的確因為一些私人誤會，跟龜梨和也飾演的小田切竜是勢不兩立的。  
“叮咚。叮咚叮咚。”  
“誰啊？”  
慵懶的聲音逐漸向門這邊靠近，赤西再次確認樓道裏沒人，才側著身子靠到了門框上。  
“哪位？”  
赤西靠牆靠得太舒服，根本懶得站直，直接把手伸到貓眼跟前揮了揮，算是報過到。  
下一秒，門就開了。  
“是赤！——日西，啊……”  
從驚喜到克制再到失望（？）的語氣切換得過於詭異，赤西挑眉，站直身子，微微低頭注視著跟前的男人。  
“你那是什麼語氣？”  
龜梨半個身子探出來，左右看了看，確定沒有可疑生物，對赤西招了招手。  
“你把老子當大型犬了嗎？”  
話問完了，身子也自動自覺跟著進屋，還反手把門帶上了——  
我怎麼就管不住這只手呢！  
赤西在心裏暗暗唾棄自己，沒有注意到龜梨微微頷首，兩只手揪著衣角輕搓的小動作。  
不過很快，龜梨就恢復了一貫的清冷。  
“赤西君怎麼有空光臨寒舍？”  
這個問題問得好！赤西當然不會坦白，我也不知道自己的腳怎麼就別著筋，自動往這裏來了。  
“好……久沒演戲了，都有點想不起來片場長什麼樣了。就想著先來跟共演溝通一下感情……麼……”  
嗯，這個理由不錯，還是很有說服力的。  
“哦……”  
龜梨回了一個了然的微笑。  
“我知道了。哦，對了，要喝點什麼嗎？”  
龜梨說著，把沙發上的抱枕拿起來拍了拍，放到邊上。  
“不好意思，不知道你要來，家裏都沒收拾……”  
這……還叫沒收拾？  
赤西看著腳下乾乾淨淨的地板，還有客廳裏整整齊齊的東西，不由得驚歎咋舌。  
“你該不會跟中丸那個處女座一樣有潔癖吧？”  
沒想到居然會從赤西這裏聽到中丸的名字，龜梨有些意外。他停下挪向冰箱的腳步，看著赤西。  
赤西不以為意，往沙發上一坐，一靠，一點都不客氣。  
“我雖然沒在J家了，但是跟老朋友喝個酒吃個飯什麼的，也是很正常的嘛！對不對？”  
“嗯。”  
龜梨輕聲回應，彎腰去開冰箱門。  
“紅的白的啤的，還是柳橙汁或者牛奶？”  
赤西覺得自己大概是聽到了龜梨給出的選項的，可他的眼睛卻很沒出息的粘在了龜梨因為彎腰而露出的腰背上。  
大概自己不請自來真的有些“不合適”，龜梨穿的居家服相當寬鬆，彎腰的時候，腰和半個後背都露了出來。龜梨的皮膚很白，腰很細——甚至比赤西見過的很多女模特女dancer還要細。  
“嗯？”  
沒有聽到回應，龜梨直起身子，回頭看了赤西一眼。想入非非一飛飛，赤西立馬回神，正襟危坐假裝正經。  
“就……啤吧。”  
“好。KIRIN可以嗎？”  
“你代言的午後紅茶？”  
沒想到赤西會突然蹦出這麼一句，龜梨愣了一下，臉上竟浮現出一絲淡淡的驚喜。不過很快，他又恢復了平靜，手拿兩罐啤酒，用腳背帶上冰箱門，朝赤西走了過來。  
“赤西君看過那個廣告？”  
客廳裏擺的是矮茶几，龜梨跪在沙發旁，一邊開易開罐一邊說：  
“如果想喝的話，冰箱裏也是……”  
扭頭遞易開罐的動作，和那個即將出口的“有”字，還有空氣，都在這一刻凍住了——  
從沙發上滑下來的赤西，正好碰上了扭頭說話的龜梨，兩個人的嘴唇，就這麼不期而遇了。  
“唔！”  
赤西驚得下意識往後退了一步——可惜沙發和茶几之間的空隙極其有限，所以他只好狼狽地被絆了一下，一屁股摔進了柔軟的沙發。  
“你……”  
龜梨慢慢地站起來，兩頰紅通通的，眼神有那麼一瞬，是意外的驚慌的。他很快平復下來，用左手的大拇指腹，緩緩地在下唇上滑過。  
“我倒是沒想到，赤西君今天不請自來，原來是抱著這種心思的……”  
然後，赤西的手趕在前面快腦一步，做出了後huan無窮的動作——  
“啊！”  
赤西一把拽過龜梨，將他摁倒在沙發上。龜梨睜大眼睛，傻傻地看著赤西。  
“媽的！這種時候了還裝什麼純情！”  
“唔！”  
赤西捏住龜梨的下巴，逼著他揚起臉來同自己接吻。  
“唔！唔……”  
龜梨起初還瞪大了眼睛企圖掙扎，但幾秒之後，他就果斷放棄了——  
“嗯……”  
赤西仁！你這個下半身渣男！  
赤西聽到自己內心有個小仁在捶桌子！  
你怎麼這麼容易就上了這只騷狐狸的當！你看你看，他的狐狸尾巴都露出來了！  
接著，又有另一個小仁跳出來反駁：  
你看你看，他多好看！咩咩真香！  
為了方便區分，姑且給兩個小仁加上AJ尾碼。於是便有了如下對話：  
小仁A：赤西仁！你不是為了狠狠鄙視龜梨才來的嗎？怎麼這麼快就把持不住了？  
小仁J：拉倒吧！明明就是被撩得夜不能寐，遵從本心找了過來而已！  
小仁A：臭不要臉！少找藉口！  
小仁J：耿直boy！看好你喲！  
小仁A：啊啊啊啊啊啊！我看不下去了！赤西仁你居然伸舌頭了！好惡心！  
小仁J：Wow (┌・ω・)┌ 舌吻耶！現在的年輕人都這麼激烈的嘛？  
小仁A：那個臭不要臉的龜梨和也！根本就是在誘惑赤西！  
小仁J：手手鑽衣服了鑽衣服了……  
小仁A：(*/ω＼*)  
兩個小傢伙的相聲鬥嘴熱火朝天，正主赤西則忙於沉迷欲望，無暇顧及其他——眼裏全是雙頰泛紅的龜梨，鼻間盡是他軟髮散出的清香，唇邊是他被自己啃得有些紅腫的柔軟，還有手下……  
“嗯……”  
雙唇分開，扯出依依不捨的銀絲。赤西低頭看了一眼兩人拱到一起的股間。  
龜梨摟住赤西的脖頸，欠起身子，在他耳邊，用略帶沙啞的嗓音，輕聲道：  
“嗯……去……床上……”  
“嗯。”


	4. 春宵一刻值半天

赤西记得，自己到龟梨家的时候，明明刚吃过早饭没多久。怎么这眼睛一闭一睁，就眨个眼的工夫，天就黑了？  
还有，自己什么时候脱的衣服？怎么这眼睛一闭一睁，就眨个眼的工夫，人就光溜溜躺床上了？  
“天啊！该不是被下药了吧？”  
然而赤西既没感受到电视上经常演的，下药之后醒来的那种头痛，后脑勺也没有那种被人一记闷棍敲过的钝痛。而且，他抓了半天头发，也只记得龟梨给自己拿了一罐啤酒，而且自己还没来得及喝……  
没喝……  
呃……  
“你醒了？”  
房门推开，透进来的客厅灯光让房间变得不再那么昏暗。龟梨换了一套新的居家服，一只手撑在门框上，像是在微微支撑身体。  
“哦……”  
哦！  
赤西突然，想起来了……  
“唔……哈啊……”  
两人从客厅一路亲一路脱，等到龟梨被赤西推倒在床上的时候，整个人光溜溜的，连最后一道防线的短裤……  
不对……  
“龟梨和也，不来你家，都不知道你这么骚！居然连内裤都不穿！”  
“唔……”  
龟梨被亲得脸红红的，眯着眼睛，双手圈住赤西的肩膀。  
“我，我又不知道你要来，我一个人在家，唔……”  
“骚就骚，哪来那么多道理！”  
赤西吻住那两瓣忙于解释的红唇，缠住他的软舌，不给他分心说话的机会。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
赤西的股间隔着内裤，在两人交叠的下身拱起个大包。龟梨微微曲起左边膝盖，特意往赤西那处火热蹭了蹭。  
“我……帮你？”  
这个该死的诱受，到底诱惑了多少人？  
一想到龟梨也曾在别的男人身下这般魅惑求欢，赤西就觉得一阵气急攻心，下身就差没能突破天际，一枪横扫千军万马！  
“妈的！”  
他愤愤地骂了一句，抱着龟梨翻了个身。他在床上拱啊拱，好不容易拱到床头，又蹭啊蹭的将半个身子靠到了床板上。  
“啧，这么麻烦……”  
龟梨咂了咂嘴，爬到赤西身上，俯下身子，用嘴咬下被拱得都有些把持不住，快从腰上滑下来的内裤。  
“啊！”  
亢奋的欲望挣脱了布料的束缚，激动万分地弹跳出来，拍到了龟梨过于靠近的脸上——龟梨的脸瞬间红了一片。  
“哦……好大……”  
龟梨两只手捧着赤西的大家伙，伸出舌尖，照着顶端轻轻舔了一下。  
“哦——”  
赤西爽得发出一声低吼，两手抱住龟梨的头，十指插进他的发间。  
“妈的，怎么会这么爽？”  
“呼呼……”  
嘴里填满了赤西的欲望，龟梨吊着眼睛，发出含糊不清的笑声。  
“骚死！”  
赤西情不自禁地按住龟梨的头，刚准备挺腰配合着往他的喉咙深处去——  
“嘶——”  
妈的！这家伙不是久经沙场的诱受吗？怎么都不知道察言观色，及时收起他的尖牙？害老子的宝贵棍子都被磨到了！  
赤西揪着龟梨的头发，把他拽起来。  
“唔！”  
来不及欣赏龟梨迷茫诱惑的眼神，赤西一把将他推倒，扒开他的双腿，将头埋了进去。  
“啊，啊……”  
龟梨没想到赤西会帮自己弄，震惊之余，快感有如坐了窜天火箭一般，“咻”的就从下身那处被温暖裹挟的挺立直冲头顶！  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
耳边回荡着享受的声音，龟梨羞得脸都红了。他用手去捂嘴，却被忙于埋头苦干的赤西抓住了手腕。  
“好好享受。还有，好好学习。”  
好好享受这个是可以做到的，可是好好学习……  
“不，不行，啊……啊……”  
……  
强人所难的赤西终于完成了他的记忆拼图，想起了自己光溜溜一觉睡到天黑的前因后……  
“呃……你，我……”  
龟梨随意地一耸肩。  
“做啦。”  
那语气，简直就像在说“吃啦”“喝啦”一样随便，随便得直接在赤西的脑袋里炸开了一朵价值千万的大礼花，差点就没忍住，当场模仿《狮子王》里丁满的语气——  
Him！Her！Alone！  
I can see what's happening！  
No！I can't！  
“不对！不是！啊啊啊啊啊啊，我什么都不知道！”  
龟梨只是轻轻哼笑一声，转身往客厅去了，一边走还一边说：  
“对了，你今晚是要住下来，还是……再不走的话，狗仔怕是要上班了。”  
直到这会儿，赤西才算是彻底清醒了。他掀开被子一记翻身下床，顺势风卷残云扫了一床薄被围在腰上。  
“走，不走干嘛！诶，我衣服呢？喂！”  
这家伙，都不知道听人把话说完的吗？真没礼貌！  
等等，刚刚他走路的样子，好像有点奇怪？


	5. 第一天进片场就被威胁了……

淡定地從龜梨家裏逃出來，閉門思過了三天，赤西整裝待發，硬著頭皮去了極道的片場。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
赤西到片場的時候，龜梨已經到了。遠遠的，就看到他穿著合體的休閒西裝，一手護著外套下擺，恭恭敬敬地跟劇組人員打招呼。  
“今天請多指教了。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
小東西，在床上放浪又青澀，穿上衣服，人情世故倒是一套一套的……  
不對不對！都過了這麼多天了，怎麼還在想那天的荒唐事？  
赤西趕緊甩了甩頭。可是轉念又一想……  
不對，他那天在床上的表現，雖然真心讓人血脈賁張，可是他的表情，還有那裏的緊致，真的不太像是傳說中“久經沙場”的……  
就連前面的小龜梨，也給人感覺粉嫩嫩的……  
“啊——啊！赤西仁你不要再想了！”  
龜梨的視線掃向這邊，正好看到赤西在那兒抓耳撓腮，樣子好不滑稽。  
“早上好。”  
龜梨笑盈盈地走到赤西跟前，同他打招呼。  
“今天請多指教了。”  
“哦，哦。”  
赤西條件反射地結巴了一下，發現對面龜梨的嘴角又向上翹了一些，臉上有些掛不住，趕緊清了清喉嚨，裝模作樣地點了點頭。  
“請多指教。”  
龜梨笑眯眯地彎起眼睛，身子微微前傾，遠遠看來，就像是把前額抵在了男人的肩頭。  
“赤西君，可別忘了我，們，的，約，定，哦！”  
“什，什麼約定？”  
龜梨彎著眼睛眯眯笑。  
“走吧，導演叫我們了。”  
根據劇本安排，今天兩個人都主要是拍各自的場景，而且以久美子和龜梨的對手戲居多。所以赤西有了比較多的自由時間，可以坐在一邊研讀劇本，順便偷瞄一下開啟工作模式的龜梨。  
※  
（山口在Frentzen的后门碰到出来拿酒的小田切）  
山口：是小田切君吗  
小田切（冷漠）：你谁啊  
山口：你的班主任 山口久美子 昵称小美 请多关照  
（山口自我介绍时，小田切一直用奇怪的目光打量她）  
小田切（一边搬酒一边问）：找我什么事  
山口（靠近）：你从明天起要不要来学校  
小田切（继续搬酒）：学校 我被禁止不准去学校呢  
山口：是因为被禁止才不去的吗 还真老实呢  
（小田切看了看山口，突然一把揪住她的外套领子）  
小田切：你是来找我打架的吗  
山口：真不凑巧 我不会和比自己弱的人打架  
（小田切眼神冷漠，盯了山口几秒，放开她的衣领）  
小田切：给我滚回去  
※  
“CUT！龜梨，這個地方，眼神要再冷一點。”  
“对不起。知道了，導演。”  
龜梨朝導演點點頭，又跟對面的仲間說了聲抱歉。  
“READY——ACTION！”  
※  
小田切：你是来找我打架的吗  
山口：真不凑巧 我不会和比自己弱的人打架  
小田切：给我滚回去  
※  
“不錯。這一條過。”  
同為傑尼斯出身的藝人，赤西覺得，龜梨與自己最大的不同，就是他比自己要懂得收放自如得多。  
龜梨在業內的好名聲，他是早就知道的。溫順有禮，待人誠懇，工作認真積極，這在不管怎麼進化都逃不開等級秩序的日本娛樂圈裏，是很受歡迎的。但同時，龜梨又決不是任人宰割隨風搖擺的乖寶寶。他有自己的想法，清晰獨立，目的明確，但每次提出自己的看法之前，那雙滴溜溜轉的大眼睛，都顯示出眼睛的主人，是在察言觀色，伺機而動。  
是只機靈的小獵豹呢！  
反觀自己……算了，失敗典型就別觀了吧。  
“赤西君？”  
“啊，啊？”  
赤西盯得龜梨有些入神，一旁的經紀人叫了自己好一會兒，才反應過來。  
“到……我了？”  
“你那眼神，都快在龜梨身上燒出洞來了。要不要這麼執著？”  
“哪……有。我不過是發了會兒呆，不對，我那是在思考角色，角色。”  
無視赤西的狡辯強調，經紀人直接把人從後面一推，往隔壁片場準備去了。  
龜梨朝赤西那邊看了看，嘴角揚起一個淺淺的弧度。  
赤西雖然遠離番組已經有那麼幾年時間了，但畢竟有偶像輸出機——傑尼斯出身的底子在那裡，在鏡頭前耍起帥來，依舊難不倒現在的他。  
※  
山口：关于小田切的事  
（矢吹冷着脸，起身离开，坐到旁边的座位去了）  
土屋：你想问龙的什么  
山口：我听说不来学校是因为和矢吹打架 他什么时候开始得到这个处分的  
矢吹（冷漠）：和你没关系吧  
山口：如果是因为和你打架才这样 你不会介意吗  
矢吹（冷笑）：不会  
山口：怎么可能不会  
（日向走过来插话）  
日向：这个只是龙的父亲和理事长之间的约定 有什么关系  
山口（奇怪）：你们不担心吗 他可是你们同班的伙伴呀  
矢吹（低声，扯了扯嘴角）：伙伴  
※  
“CUT——OK！”  
導演回看了一遍小螢幕，滿意地點了點頭。  
“看來視帝不是白拿的。你看他那個眼神，說到小田切竜的時候……嘖嘖嘖，害我都有點期待他們兩個的對手戲了。”  
導演在這頭花癡，那頭，赤西剛披上外套，準備看劇本研究下一個鏡頭，忽然感覺外套口袋震了一下。掏出手機一看——  
龜梨和也！咱倆那麼近，有什麼事情不能當面說嗎？  
雖然心裡是嫌棄的，但赤西還是點開了短信——  
“赤西前輩果然名不虛傳，不像我，一個鏡頭不知卡了多少次才過。如果前輩有空的話，可以請前輩教戲嗎？”  
男人啊，一被表揚就容易翹尾巴——赤西四下看了看，發現龜梨正手拿劇本，靠著一棵樹。仿佛心靈感應一般，感受到了赤西的目光，龜梨抬頭，朝赤西笑了笑。  
赤西差點被口水噎著，趕緊低下頭去，在手機上劈裏啪啦就是一通亂按。


	6. 說好的教戲呢？怎麼就成床戲了？

難怪總說男人是下半身思考的動物——不過是被龜梨以短信的形式小小的崇拜了一下，赤西那驕傲得意的尾巴就不知道撅到什麼地方去了。  
教戲？這麼說有點太過了——切磋，切磋。  
於是，這一切磋，兩人就切磋到床上去了。  
“唔……唔……”  
“哈啊……”  
修長的手指穿插在龜梨的髮間，赤西的手腕微微用力，引領著龜梨的腦袋，在自己的股間上下起伏。龜梨一下接著一下的吞吐著赤西的慾望，還時不時抬起頭來，吊著一雙漂亮的鳳眼，嘴裡吐著含糊不清的問句：  
“唔……比上次，唔……比上次做得好了嗎？唔！”  
這個該死的小妖精，到底讓多少男人見識過這份魅惑和可愛了？  
空出來的那隻手忍不住曲起食指和中指關節，夾住龜梨的鼻子微微用力。  
“唔——”  
“專心點，不然怎麼做得好？”  
輕微的缺氧讓龜梨本就被慾望熏紅的臉龐更添緋色——好在赤西只捏住他的鼻子不過數秒，一嗅到新鮮空氣，他趕緊吐出嘴裡的碩大，抓緊時間喘了好幾口。  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈，唔……”  
赤西一下子把龜梨撲倒在床上，吻住他忙著喘氣的紅艷小嘴。  
赤西也不知道自己有什麼好置氣的，可他就是忍不住要在龜梨的唇上用力咬那麼一下，好讓這個胡亂釋放信息素的小Omega長點記性。  
“唔……”  
“看清楚了。在干你的，是赤西仁。”  
赤西也不知道自己有什麼好置氣的，可他就是忍不住要在龜梨的唇上用力咬那麼一下，好讓這個胡亂釋放信息素的小Omega長點記性。  
“唔……”  
“看清楚了。在干你的，是赤西仁。”  
龜梨仰面躺在床上，看著壓在自己身上的男人，愣了一下。突然，他的臉上漾開了一個明媚的笑容，阳光一下子掀開窗帘照了進來，照得赤西只覺心房一片暖洋洋的。  
龜梨試探著伸出雙臂，環住赤西寬闊的肩膀。  
“是，赤西前輩。”  
“這還差不多。”  
赤西用肩膀頂了頂龜梨的手臂，讓他環到自己的脖子上去。他握住龜梨兩邊膝蓋，慢慢往上推。  
“放鬆。”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
待龜梨的膝蓋被推到胸口，早已挺立的兩顆小紅豆被略顯粗糙的皮膚劃過，惹得龜梨不禁發出一聲低低的呻吟，原本環住赤西脖頸的手臂也改為抱住自己的膝蓋，胸膛愈發向上挺了。  
“赤西……前，啊——”  
柔軟的舌頭侵入後穴，一下接著一下，撩撥著體內的情熱因子。龜梨的後穴仿佛不受控制一般，拼命收縮。  
“嗯……”  
“啊……啊……不要，不要啊……啊……”  
小穴裡頭又濕又熱，又爽又癢，龜梨覺得自己渾身都在抖，被快感折磨得……  
“嗚嗚……不，不要了……啊……啊啊……嗚嗚，太，啊——太可怕了，啊……”  
舔著龜梨的小穴，把著他微顫的雙腿，聽著他情難自抑的呻吟，赤西心裡只有一個想法——  
媽的！要麼就是這個小妖精騙我說自己身經百戰，要麼就是這個影帝殊榮太特麼實至名歸了！  
不管哪種可能，赤西覺得自己都挺不爽的——他化憤怒為慾望，果斷抬起頭，離開了龜梨的下身。  
“啊……哈啊……怎，怎麼……”  
“不怎麼。”  
抓過床頭櫃上的套子，直接用牙咬開包裝，赤西快速穿戴好裝備，扶住硬挺的慾望，緩緩推進了龜梨的體內。  
“啊——哈啊——啊……”  
龜梨能夠清晰地感覺到，赤西的硬挺正在一吋一吋地將體內的皺褶夷為平地，可越是吞噬越是填滿，深處就越是空虛。  
“癢，癢……”  
“哪裡癢？”  
赤西的律動依舊不緊不慢，手卻裝模作樣的在龜梨身上這裡摸摸那裡碰碰。  
“這裡癢嗎？還是這裡？”  
“啊……是裡，裡面，呀——”  
身體裡的大傢伙毫不留情地從敏感點上碾過，龜梨不由得一聲驚呼，十指不自覺地收緊，在男人背上抓出几道紅痕。  
“嘶……”  
“對，對不起……”  
“你這傢伙！”  
赤西懲罰似的，將那燒火棍在龜梨身體裡畫著圈扭了扭，引得身下人又是一陣呻吟，兩條腿也盤到了男人精壯的腰上。  
“啊……慢，慢點，啊……”  
但是赤西當真慢下來了，龜梨又嗯嗯啊啊的催促起來。  
“別，別停，啊……”  
龜梨不敢再抓赤西的背，但是兩隻手又被情慾折磨得無處安放，只得一會兒捏緊拳頭，一會兒摸摸赤西的肩。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“你男人厲不厲害？威不威猛？”  
“超，超厲害，啊，啊，超威猛，啊……”  
“爽不爽？”  
“爽，爽死了……啊啊啊……我，啊，不，不行了，啊……”  
愛情動作片一般的無聊對白，卻讓男人的自信得到無限滿足，下半身也仿佛追加了一針雞血。赤西把龜梨往自己跟前又拽了拽，讓兩人的下身徹底貼合到一起。  
“啊……不，不要再進來了，啊……”  
赤西無視龜梨的請求，撈起他的兩條腿架到肩上，開始瘋狂打樁。  
“啊啊啊，啊啊……不，不要再變大了……啊啊啊，啊……太快了……啊！不要碰！  
這個男人怎麼還能分出一隻手來折磨自己的分身？！  
龜梨後面填滿了男人的巨物，前面被男人握住套弄，快感折磨得他眼神渙散，幾乎要看不清面前這個酣暢淋漓的男人。  
“來了！”  
“什，什，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
雖然隔著一層橡膠，但龜梨仍然清晰地感受到了身體深處那股來勢洶洶的滾燙衝擊！  
“啊啊啊——啊啊——”  
小腹上有滾燙的點點灼燒，是自己射出來的白濁。龜梨大口大口地喘著氣，眼睛慢慢找回了清明。  
赤西把他的兩條腿放下，順勢往他身邊一倒，栽進了柔軟的床鋪。他長長地舒了口氣，摸到消停了的下身，滿意地看到套套裡戰績滿滿，扎好甩進了床頭櫃旁的垃圾桶。  
“呼……”  
龜梨慢慢平復了呼吸，翻了個身，一條腿自然地掛到了赤西身上，順便往他腿上蹭了點剛剛的髒東西。  
他面容有些疲倦，笑容卻相當滿足。  
“笑什麼？”  
赤西側頭看了看龜梨，身體先行，屈起指關節在他鼻樑上刮了一下。  
“呼呼……”  
龜梨笑出了聲，往赤西這邊靠了靠。赤西也挪了挪身子，讓龜梨好靠到自己肩膀上。  
“太好了。你果然沒忘。”  
“嗯？”  
赤西有點不明白龜梨的意思。龜梨見他一臉迷茫，趕緊追加一句：  
“就你上次答應的呀，要對人家負責的事。”  
“嗯？嗯——？”  
赤西幾乎是驚坐起！動作太快，差點把龜梨給掀了下去！  
“我，我……”  
龜梨不緊不慢地坐起身，反身從床頭櫃的紙巾盒裡抽了幾張紙，擦掉兩人身上的白濁。他一隻手背到後面，輕輕揉了揉腰，語氣平靜，如同在問愛人晚上準備吃點什麼。  
“剛剛聽到仁說‘你男人’的時候，我超感動的……”  
“我……我……”  
赤西“我”了半天，最終也只能氣急敗壞百口莫辯的紅著臉，發出一聲長長的——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”


	7. 卧槽，来真的？！

鬧鐘不知響了多少次，大概都快把手機的電耗光了，赤西才頂著一頭雞毛，不情不願地滾下了床。  
“不…想……上……班……”  
對著鏡子，在頭毛上一頓施暴，赤西瞇著一雙惺忪睡眼，在洗手台上盲人摸象似的找剃鬚刀。  
他一向懶慣了，又是少（腿）毛體質，往往拿把最傳統的剃鬚刀，打點泡泡在臉上就隨便刮了。不像某些人，跟女孩子家家似的講究，刮個鬍子還要先facial差不多半個鐘，才祭出他的三防電動剃鬚刀。  
“嗯……不過說實話，那傢伙的手法確實不錯……”  
赤西摸了摸下巴，上面還留著一點屬於龜梨的柳橙香。男人半瞇著眼看鏡子，發現自己這張進了世界帥哥百強的老臉居然紅了！  
“開玩笑！大家都是男人，老子技術還能比那小妖精差？等著！回頭就搞把更猛的剃鬚刀去！”  
想著到了片場還要化妝，赤西就隨便捯飭了幾下，抓上車鑰匙就出門了。  
到了片場一看，那隻人見人愛花見花開的小妖精果然又比自己早到了。笑瞇瞇地跟已經到了的共演和工作人員挨個打招呼，搞得片場裏一群叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐心花怒放，方圓500米的空氣都冒著粉紅泡泡。  
“我就說嘛，那小妖精肯定就是把評委迷得七葷八素，才被評上第一名的。”  
雖然後來的確弄明白了，龜梨當選的是“最想擁抱的男人”，不是自己在意的那個“最想被擁抱的男人”，可是……  
“嗤，反正他一直都順風順水的，從小就是被寵愛的末子。”  
想想自己，原來一天到晚跟田中聖那個花和尚比誰被媒體貼的標籤多，現在當了已婚人士，身上的標籤倒只剩下一個了——軟飯奶爸。  
“對啊，我都快忘了……”  
兩個小傢伙基本都是爸爸和弘美在帶，自己跟孩子的親媽更是親得，僅有的合照之擺拍程度，連小報編輯都有些看不下去了。而那枚象徵已婚的金戒指，基本就跟爺爺奶奶的假牙一樣，不需要出場的時候就擱在洗手臺的梳妝架上，就差再配一個養戒指用的水杯了。  
“已婚渣男拋妻棄子，奶爸變奶油……”  
赤西時常覺得，要是自己走馬上任小報主編，基本上外面那些狗仔都可以收拾相機洗洗睡了。  
“話說回來，那傢伙應該知道我結了婚的吧……”  
畢竟當年搞得除了當事人自己，幾乎全國皆知。以至於現在凡有藝人宣佈婚訊，都要通報一聲：是否奉子成婚。  
“這好像實在算不上什麼先進代表啊……”  
甩甩腦袋不再亂想，赤西拍拍臉，也準備投入今天的拍攝中去。  
今天要拍的是兩場“打戲”，一場是矢吹為了證明自己的實力，向山口挑釁單挑。另一場則是小田切回到班級的第一天，矢吹跟小田切在課室裏大打出手。  
“蒼天鴨，今天難道是打の日嗎？”  
“对啊，我都快忘了……”  
两个小家伙基本都是爸爸和弘美在带，自己跟孩子的亲妈更是亲得，仅有的合照之摆拍程度，连小报编辑都有些看不下去了。而那枚象征已婚的金戒指，基本就跟爷爷奶奶的假牙一样，不需要出场的时候就搁在洗手台的梳妆架上，就差再配一个养戒指用的水杯了。  
“已婚渣男抛妻弃子，奶爸变奶油……”  
赤西时常觉得，要是自己走马上任小报主编，基本上外面那些狗仔都可以收拾相机洗洗睡了。  
“话说回来，那家伙应该知道我结了婚的吧……”  
毕竟当年搞得除了当事人自己，几乎全国皆知。以至于现在凡有艺人宣布婚讯，都要通报一声：是否奉子成婚。  
“这好像实在算不上什么先进代表啊……”  
甩甩脑袋不再乱想，赤西拍拍脸，也准备投入今天的拍摄中去。  
今天要拍的是两场“打戏”，一场是矢吹为了证明自己的实力，向山口挑衅单挑。另一场则是小田切回到班级的第一天，矢吹跟小田切在课室里大打出手。  
“苍天鸭，今天难道是打の日吗？”  
打就打吧，青春校園劇嘛，不是鍛煉淚腺就是活動筋骨。  
第一場跟山口的對手戲。赤西在偶像姐姐面前紳士風度盡顯，兩人心照不宣地事先切磋比劃了好一會兒，正式開拍的時候倒真是有模有樣，沒什麼擺拍的痕跡。  
然而到了第二場，問題就來了！  
※  
（矢吹在班上同学的围观下，揪住小田切的校服外套，一把将人甩向讲台。小田切踉跄着摔到了讲台跟前，勉强用手撑住讲台。小田切回头看矢吹。）  
矢吹：为什么要去向荒高那些家伙低头  
小田切（眼神飘了一下）：因为决斗什么的实在很蠢  
（小田切离开讲台，走回自己座位。）  
矢吹：很蠢  
※  
“CUT——”  
導演揮了揮手裡的指揮棒。  
“龜梨的這個眼神不錯。赤西，你的不行，還要再冷一點。”  
“好的。”  
赤西看了看龜梨，本想醞釀一下感情，但一對上他那雙勾魂眼，立馬整個人都不好了。  
他裝作若無其事地別開臉，特意在心裡狠狠鄙視了龜梨一番，好製造出一點點氣憤的氛圍來。  
“Ready——ACTION！”  
※  
矢吹：为什么要去向荒高那些家伙低头  
小田切（眼神飘了一下）：因为决斗什么的实在很蠢  
（小田切离开讲台，走回自己座位。）  
矢吹：很蠢 你不要给我多事  
※  
“CUT——”  
“赤西！”  
“非常抱歉！”  
赤西二話不說，先彎腰把躬鞠了。龜梨看著男人幾乎彎到90度的脊背，心中微動。他走到赤西身旁，禮貌地對導演說：  
“導演，不如試試把這段連著來一次？”  
赤西保持著彎腰的姿勢，扭頭看龜梨，不明白他想做什麼。  
“嗯……”  
導演想了想，倒是點了頭。  
“走一個看看。”  
整段連著演有一個問題，那就是：赤西並沒像剛剛跟仲間那場似的，和龜梨事先對過打鬥的動作。現下自己連一個足夠冷漠的眼神都給不出來，要他醞釀出更大的憤怒，這可太考驗他的演技了！  
然而不等赤西做好準備爆發，龜梨已經真情實拳的，照著他的俊臉狠狠揮了一記！  
“乒乓”一陣桌椅撞擊的亂響，赤西幾乎是踉蹌著飛向講臺的！雖然是在拍戲，可眾目睽睽之下，那模樣，別提多狼狽了！  
“臥槽！”  
導演卻激動得暗罵一句，眼睛一眨不眨地死死盯著面前的小螢幕，生怕漏掉任何一個精彩鏡頭！  
赤西當場愣住了！他沒想到，龜梨居然跟他玩真的！  
他正準備反擊，不料龜梨再次搶先，一頭撞在他的小腹上！  
“喂喂！”  
“停手！”  
眼看著兩人都要動真格打起來了，旁邊眾人趕忙把兩人架開。  
“臥槽！臥槽！臥槽！”  
導演激動得連喊三聲，手裏的指揮棒都快被他扭斷了！  
“CUT——過！”  
由於兩人臉上當真掛了彩，導演當即決定趁熱打鐵，把矢吹和小田切帶著傷，在撒滿夕陽的草坪上和好的戲份給拍了。  
有意思的是，原本這場戲裡的矢吹，應該是想要同小田切和好，又礙著身為男人的面子，略帶糾結的主動說出了“對不起”。而在現實當中，赤西一方面覺得自己被龜梨當眾真揍，可謂顏面掃地。另一方面，他這一揍又幫自己順利找到了感覺，几場相關的戲都一次過拍完……  
“CUT！”  
導演揮舞著手裡的指揮棒，確認過小屏幕裡的畫面，滿意地喊了暫停。  
“今天就先到這裡。大家辛苦了！”  
龜梨站起來，拍了拍屁股上沾著的草。他主動向赤西伸出了手。  
“對不起。”  
“你的確欠我一個對不起。”  
赤西握住龜梨的手，借力向上一蹿，也站了起來。待男人站穩，龜梨便不著痕跡地收回了手。  
“你，嘶……”  
一開口就扯到了嘴角的傷，赤西嘶了一聲，趕緊把嘴閉上。導演朝他們這邊吹了一記口哨。  
“你們兩個！後面還要拍戲的，可不要因為今天的事交惡哦！”  
“對對對。”  
仲間和3D另外三個傢伙也在一旁起哄，速水還極度入戲地扇著手裡的扇子。  
“快點快點！來一個和好的抱抱！”  
“對！抱一個！抱一個！”  
鬧不過旁邊的幾個人，赤西跟龜梨對視一眼，同時向對方張開了懷抱。龜梨甚至主動往前走了一步，先於赤西抱住了他。  
“Wow！”  
隔著校服，兩個人的心跳在各自的胸腔裡砰砰砰的擂著，鼓聲透過起伏的肌膚傳給了對方。  
想說點什麼，兩人卻在彼此相貼的耳廓間，聽見了溫熱的低語：  
“開車來的嗎？”  
“週末去我家。”


	8. 走，仁家請梨吃開年飯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢各位亲亲一直以来的支持！祝大家新春愉快！猪事大吉！

“唔……哼……”  
龜梨趴在赤西身上，後背讓男人的大手壓著，褲子被褪到了大腿靠近膝窩的位置。兩個身高170＋的大男人擠在赤西的SUV副駕上，窗簾和遮光板都放了下來嚴絲合縫，車里只剩淫靡的昏暗。  
“唔……呼……哼，哼……”  
知道男人膽子大，不知道他膽子這麼大，居然直接把車停到了家附近的停車場！  
停車這事原本沒什麼問題，停好車後，龜梨打開便攜式藥箱，往赤西臉上涂遮瑕膏掩飾傷口也沒什麼問題。但是，赤西這隻大豬蹄子居然趁著龜梨傾身靠向自己，一把將人擄到懷裡這樣那樣，就很有點問題了！  
“你……唔……唔唔……唔！”  
“噓……”  
赤西輕咬龜梨耳垂。  
“你叫這麼大聲，外面都聽到了。”  
龜梨一驚，條件反射地縮緊後穴，竟是將赤西的巨物又往裡吞了幾分。  
“唔——”  
“你……”  
赤西爽得倒吸一口氣，要不是怕驚動外面的人，真恨不得一聲長嘯！他摸到龜梨緊繃挺翹的屁股，左手食指和中指關節曲起，在白皙的皮膚上掐出一個紅印。  
“唔！”  
“你這隻吃仁的妖精……”  
光天化日之下，又是在人來人往的露天停車場，要讓車子不要震得那麼可疑，可真是為難兩個精力旺盛的中年人了。  
“唔——”  
不敢讓車子放肆震動，赤西將龜梨按在懷裡，每一次進入都很慢，很深。龜梨趴在赤西身上，身體緊緊貼著男人，唯獨撅起的屁股，只要回頭就能看到，正貪婪地吞吐著男人的巨物，一口一口。  
“唔——唔——”  
不敢外放呻吟，龜梨不是咬著赤西肩膀，就是同他接吻。車內的溫度不斷升高，赤西的左肩被龜梨啃得又濕又紅。禮尚往來，啃得龜梨的唇也被吮得又潤又腫。當然，含著男人巨物的後穴就更是……  
“哈……哈……不……”  
龜梨艱難地咽了口唾沫，趴在赤西被自己啃得傷痕累累的左肩上，側著臉在上面蹭。他兩眼濕潤，喘出來的氣息裡都帶著瀕臨高潮的難耐。  
“不，再不進去……唔——”  
“進哪裡去？”  
赤西側頭，幾乎是貼著龜梨的嘴唇在說話。他按住龜梨的背，盡可能小幅度動作地抬腰，再一次，慢慢地深深地挺進去，直直地頂到龜梨的敏感點上，壓在上面碾轉。  
“唔——唔——唔——”  
龜梨瞪大了眼睛，極度的快感令他顫抖不已，後穴不受控制的拼命收縮——  
“唔……哈……小，小和……”  
“小和”兩個字仿佛魔咒，龜梨悶哼著攀上高潮，後穴用力收縮，竟生生將赤西夾射了出來！  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
潮濕，熱情，還有令人遐想的氣味，等兩人收拾妥當摁響門鈴，距離兩人停車已經過去將近一個鐘頭了。  
“好在我有先見之明，把東西都丟去了車尾箱。”  
“切。”  
龜梨的眼角眉梢，還有兩頰上仍帶著一點緋紅的餘韻。赤西比他高出半個頭來，同他並排站在一起，這個角度側頭看身邊的人，真的會不自覺被他吸引……  
這種殺傷力，不愧是最想擁抱的男人啊……  
龜梨感受到了赤西的目光，也側頭看他。  
“怎麼了？啊！”  
他看著赤西，摸了摸自己的衣領。  
“嗯？”  
赤西不明所以地看著龜梨。龜梨打量了一下四周，飛快地抬起手，幫赤西整理好翹起的……  
“來了！”  
屋裡的人興沖沖地把門推開，正好看到龜梨幫赤西整理衣領的一幕——  
“啊！”  
“啊！”  
龜梨一驚，趕緊把手收回，背到身後。他的臉上瞬間爬滿紅色因子，低著頭，眼睛看著鞋尖。好一會兒，他才收拾好情緒，重新抬起頭，畢恭畢敬地對著屋裡的漂亮姐姐說：  
“初次見面。我是龜梨和也。”  
屋裡的漂亮姐姐，也就是弘美，上前一步，激動地握住龜梨的手。  
“才不是初次見面呢！”  
“欸，欸？”  
龜梨一愣，手被弘美抓著晃啊晃，有些茫然地回頭看赤西。  
媽的！怎麼可以這麼可愛？犯規！  
“哎呀，不要站在門口啦，進去說進去說。”  
弘美拉著龜梨進屋，給他從鞋櫃裡拿出一雙烏龜拖鞋。  
“欸？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
弘美笑得洋洋得意。  
“龜梨君的作品，我可是一集沒落全都看了的喲！所以說啊，才不是初次見面呢！”  
“行了行了，你們兩個進廳裡坐下慢慢說。”  
赤西說著，在後面拱了拱龜梨。龜梨不由得想起剛剛車里的情事，臉又紅了。  
“赤西仁你不許對我的偶像指手畫腳！”  
迷姐弘美瞬間開啟護崽模式，堅決要將愛豆保護到底。  
“還有，你怎麼好意思讓客人拿東西？”  
“啊哈哈，沒事的。赤西難得邀請我到家裡做客，給主人帶點禮物是理所應當的。”  
龜梨笑著把手裡的禮物舉到弘美面前。  
“小小心意，不成敬意。”  
“啊~~~偶像給我送禮物，我圓滿了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~”  
龜梨回頭看赤西，用口型對他說：  
“你媽媽好可愛哦！”  
赤西一驚，這才想起來，請了龜梨來做客，都還沒給他介紹家裡人——不過自家媽媽這麼年輕，龜梨卻不太……吃驚？  
正想著，後方又傳來了開門聲。  
“我回來啦！”  
稚嫩的女童音脆生生地嚮起，緊接著，一個扎著雙馬尾的小女孩踮著腳，推開門進來。看到屋裡的龜梨，她先是愣了一下，隨即一聲驚呼，書包鞋子都來不及摘，就朝龜梨飛撲過來！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“小心！”  
龜梨怕她摔跤，趕緊把手上的東西全丟了，空出手來接住小女孩，把她抱了起來。  
“カカ！”  
“カカ？！”  
屋裡的三個大人被小女孩對龜梨的稱呼成功震住，還沒緩過勁來，緊接著另一顆圓滾滾的肉球也朝著龜梨撲了過來！  
“カ——カ——”  
什麼情況？！  
赤西趕緊半路截住那顆肉球，抓著他的後衣領把人提了起來。  
“哇……カカ……要カカ……”  
“等，等一下。”  
龜梨一隻手托穩小女孩的屁股，另一隻手拍了拍赤西提著孩子的手臂。  
“你那樣子，小心孩子勒到。給我吧！”  
“哇，你，看不出來，你臂力可以啊！”  
赤西倒是沒意見，直接把那團肉球塞進了龜梨懷裡。小肉球扒到了龜梨的肩膀，趕緊摟住脖子在他臉上吧唧了一口。  
弘美幫著把兩人的東西放去客廳，回來就見龜梨一手抱著一個孩子，兩個小傢伙幸福萬分，親得他一臉口水。他家那缺心眼的大兒子呢，居然空著手抖著腿，站在一旁不幫忙光看戲。  
“赤西仁！”  
“嗯？”  
赤西一回頭，就被弘美的眼刀狠狠剜了一記！他不由得脖子一縮。  
“幹，幹嘛……”  
“カカ我們去客廳玩。”  
“好。”  
龜梨抱著兩個孩子，禮貌地朝弘美點了點頭。  
“我先帶孩子去客廳了。”  
“快去吧！好好玩！”  
弘美笑得一臉慈愛，回頭，對著兒子立馬川劇式變臉！  
“你過來。”


	9. 關起門來說夜話

龜梨在演藝圈呆了這麼些年，人稱粉絲橫軸跨度上8下8，迷妹迷弟自然不會少見。但像這種全家都粉自己，還是身邊最親近……呃，或許只是自己一廂情願……  
“啊，都這個點了。”  
一直陪著兩個小傢伙玩鬧，等到姐弟倆筋疲力盡，靠著龜梨睡得東倒西歪的時候，已經是晚上9點多了。  
“對不起啊，本來是真的请你來家裡做客的……”  
“嗯……”  
龜梨笑著搖了搖頭。  
“兩個孩子都長得好可愛，害我都玩得忘記時間了……”  
“沒事。”  
想了一大堆冠冕堂皇的留宿理由，結果一句都沒派上用場。兩個小屁孩左一個右一個的撒嬌，再加上弘美的母愛攻勢，龜梨幾乎是二話不說就沉淪了。  
“就是家里没空房了……”  
龜梨看了看面前的semi double size，又回頭看了看用背堵著房門的赤西，突然揚起一個玩味的笑容。  
“我以為你求之不得呢！”  
說完覺得好像有些過了，便低下頭，抿著嘴不再說話。  
赤西也察覺到了屋內的尷尬。他抓了抓頭髮，思考該說點什麼緩和這氣氛。  
“那個……你平時幾點睡？”  
“嗯？”  
龜梨有些意外地抬頭看赤西。赤西別開臉，又抓了抓頭髮。  
“那個……你今天辛苦了。要是困了的話，就差不多洗澡睡覺吧。”  
“哦。”  
龜梨乖乖點頭。床上放著弘美幫他準備的睡衣睡褲，還有新的內褲襪子。他拿起衣服，在自己身上比了比。  
“真是……讓你媽媽費心了。”  
“人前人後，都跟我一樣，叫她‘弘美姐’就好。”  
“哦，哦。”  
龜梨點點頭，把睡衣一大捧抱在懷裡，咧嘴笑了笑。  
“這是你的睡衣吧？借一晚哦！”  
說著轉身就要去浴室。赤西突然兩步上前，抓住了龜梨的手。  
“要不然……”  
龜梨低頭，看看自己被赤西抓著的手，又抬頭，看了看臉上微紅，欲言又止的男人。  
“要不然？”  
龜梨眉梢一挑，竟說出一句令自己都震驚不已的話來——  
“想二戰？還是二婚？”  
整個房間的空氣仿佛凍住了一般——赤西愣愣地看著龜梨，龜梨也愣愣地看著赤西。  
畫面靜止了將近1分鐘，龜梨才回過神來。  
“對，對不起。”  
他一把推開赤西，不顧懷裡的衣服掉了一地，低著頭轉身沖進了浴室！  
“砰”的一聲，浴室門被重重關上——赤西這才慢慢找回了震驚過度前的自己。  
“二婚……什麼情況？”  
所以自己是莫名其妙被表白了嗎？然後罪魁禍首表白完之後，就捂著臉害羞地躲進浴室去了？  
赤西伸出手，在自己臉上掐了一下。  
“嘶！”  
疼——是真的！  
赤西下意識的扭頭去看角落的梳妝台，這才發現，原來自己的嘴巴咧得都快把臉撐著了！  
什麼情況？  
赤西幾乎當場一巴掌甩自己臉上！  
被一個男人告白，至於這麼高興麼？  
不對，重點不應該是被同性告白這件事，而是——那個人是龜梨和也呀！  
被那麼個來者不拒的騷浪蹄子告白，有什麼值得高興的？  
腦子裡天人交戰打得火熱，等赤西想起來看時間，距離龜梨進浴室已經過去半個多小時了。  
“呃……那個……”  
懷裡、腳邊，還掛著落著龜梨本應帶進去的衣服，赤西把地上的衣服撿起來，抖了抖上面的灰，抱在懷裡，走到浴室前敲門。  
“你，你還好嗎？”  
敲了兩下門，沒聽見反應。赤西上前一步，耳朵貼在門上，沒聽見裏面有水聲。他忽然有些慌了，急忙拍門：  
“喂？喂？龜梨？龜梨和也？”  
還是沒聽見反應，赤西乾脆把衣服夾到腋下，伸手去擰浴室的門。  
“和也？和也？你沒事吧？小和……”  
門突然從裏面拉了開來，赤西一個踉蹌，險些一頭栽進浴室去。他穩住身形，這才看清面前的人——  
眼睛紅紅的腫腫的，應該是哭過。頭髮上還沾著水滴，腰間圍著一條浴巾，上身光著，有水珠順著發梢滴落，滾過他瘦削但結實的胸膛，沒入浴巾邊緣，留下一點水漬。  
赤西艱難地咽了口唾沫，沒頭沒腦地說了一句：  
“我，我其實未婚……”


	10. Small Small World VS Big Big Joke

“CUT！”  
導演看著小屏幕裡呈現的景象，滿意地喊了停。  
“今天這個狀態不錯。”  
說著朝赤西豎了個大拇指。  
“謝謝導演。”  
赤西微微欠身，然後退到一邊。他接過助理遞來的劇本，正準備翻開，突然像是想到了什麼，抬起頭往龜梨的方向看去。  
按照今天的預定表，龜梨是沒有任務的。可。通過一時間的接觸就會發現，如果當天沒有別的安排，龜梨一般都會出現在片場，和別的共演一起研究劇本，或是給忙不過來的工作人員搭把手……  
赤西不懂，此時的龜梨，即便不敢跟木村拓哉那些大前輩相提並論，放眼當下的藝能界，也已經名氣不小了。  
“他這是要做給誰看？”  
目光不自覺在龜梨身上多停留了一會兒，然後，腦子裡又情不自禁地回放起那晚兩人的同床共枕……  
“我……”  
因為在這屋子裡發生的一連串令人摸不著頭腦的對話，赤西龜梨兩人各自站在床的一邊，既不敢貿然坐下，也不敢看對方的眼睛——那場面，別提有多尷尬了。  
“我……”  
龜梨“我”了幾次都不知該怎麼把話接下去。他別過臉，左手垂在身側握了握拳。  
“要麼……我，我還是回……”  
“哎呀，睡覺！”  
赤西煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，打斷龜梨的話，一屁股坐到了床上。  
“哎，枕頭！”  
赤西從屁股底下把枕頭抽出來，抱在懷裡。他伸長胳膊，把還傻站在那裡的龜梨也拽了上床。  
“哎，哎！”  
龜梨被赤西猛地一拽，整個人幾乎是撲倒在床上——赤西趕緊抓住他的手，幫著把人往上提了一下。  
“你……”  
“終於不再說‘我’了？”  
赤西等龜梨的兩隻膝蓋都跪到床上，迅速伸手，曲起右手食指關節，在他的鼻樑上刮了一下。  
“唔！”  
龜梨雙手捂住自己的鼻子，怨念地瞪了赤西一眼。  
“咳，咳……”  
該死的，怎麼只一個眼神，老子就好像又硬了？  
不過家裡上有老下有小的，好像不太適合幹那檔子事。還有就是這微妙的尷尬……  
“那，那個……”  
鋼鐵“直”男赤西仁憑藉著鋼鐵一般的意志，擺好了枕頭拉高了被子，招呼龜梨躺下睡覺。  
“明天還要去片場……我這床雖然不是很大，不過你放心，我睡相很安全的。”  
龜梨點了點頭，不再說話，安靜地躺下，背對著赤西閉上了眼睛……  
“哈啊……”  
哈欠，或者說二氧化碳，是真的會傳染的。那邊龜梨捂著嘴小心翼翼地打了個哈欠，這邊的赤西立刻心領神會地來了個獅子大開口。  
“哈啊……”  
好在沒在鏡頭裡，不然肯定要被導演罵死。  
“赤西君昨晚沒睡好嗎？”  
化妝師過來給赤西補妝，正好看到赤西打哈欠，於是順口問了一句。赤西一驚，趕緊用外套袖子揉了揉眼角。  
“沒，就是二氧化碳含量有點高。”  
天曉得老子昨晚睡得又多好，好到一覺睡到天亮鬧鐘響，才發現自己懷裡抱著一團背對著自己的毛茸茸的龜梨，下面的小老弟還精神抖擻地頂著人家的銷魂小洞洞。  
化妝師看了看周圍的綠樹，了然地配合著笑笑。  
“您辛苦了。”  
嗯……是忍得挺辛苦的。  
赤西忍不住又朝龜梨那邊看了一眼。這一次，龜梨沒有回望過來。他似乎稍稍放空了一下，隨即目光很快移向別處，甚至連身子都背過去，只留了個背影給赤西。  
接下來的幾天，兩人都消停了不少。導演見大家勢頭不錯，於是加快了拍攝進度。劇組每天有說有笑的，雖然忙碌，倒也愉快。  
但是赤西能明顯感覺到，自己和龜梨的關係，自從那天之後，就變得相當微妙了。對戲的時候能迅速進入狀態的龜梨，跟大家在一起有說有笑的龜梨，尊敬前輩愛護後生的龜梨，為什麼偏偏一到了鏡頭之外，就不再像之前那樣有意無意撩自己了呢？  
赤西突然有些想念，龜梨之前在片場頻頻給自己暗送的小秋波了。  
果然，是春天來了嗎？  
“叔，你都這把年紀了……”  
猜想赤西估計會伸長手打自己，田中一邊說一邊抱著自己的ハイボール往隔壁桌躲。  
赤西目不斜視地翻了個白眼。  
“過來，我保證不剃你光頭。”  
田中才不傻，乾脆坐到了赤西的斜對角去保命保頭髮。  
“不是我說你，你看，我可愛的小侄子都快上學了吧？你還玩什麼初戀情節心跳回憶……”  
“等一下。我兒子是很可愛沒錯，但是請你不要形容他可愛，謝謝。怪！蜀！黍！”  
“哼——”  
田中不服氣地卷起衣袖，露出手臂上的刺青，正要朝著赤西耀武揚威，突然從旁邊橫出來一只大手，一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“幹，幹嘛？”  
“哇！田口你什麼時候來的？”  
只不過扭了個頭，田口就成功實現了從“冷酷B型”到“春風A型”的無縫轉換。他笑瞇瞇地跟赤西打了個招呼：  
“剛剛來的。”  
隨即看回田中，又恢復了酷酷的冷臉。  
“你演出的時候已經露得夠多了。”  
“你……管我？”  
田口沒有回答，直接把田中卷起的衣袖拉了下來，然後朝他攤開手掌。  
“煙盒。”  
“我去。”  
赤西差點一口酒噴出來。他用衣袖抹了抹嘴。  
“田口你什麼時候改的姓啊？我覺得光頭他媽都沒管那麼……”  
“我答應了他媽幫忙看著他的……”  
“嘖嘖嘖……”  
猝不及防被塞了一嘴狗糧，赤西嫌棄地呸呸兩聲，一口悶掉杯子裡的酒，起身要去避嫌。  
田中“啪”地一巴掌按住赤西的衣袖。  
“老子的煙盒還在……”  
“嗯？”  
田口冷漠地瞥了一眼剛才發出聲響的位置——赤西和田中仿佛觸電一般，瞬間將手從桌上彈開，還極度嫌棄地鄙視了一番對方。  
田口朝田中揚起了一個友好的微笑。  
“今早給你的那盒呢？”  
“在，在他那……”  
接收到田中的擠眉弄眼，赤西瞬間影帝附體，開始拍胸前口袋拍上衣口袋拍褲兜，還站起身子原地跳了兩下，邊跳邊說：  
“誒，奇怪，剛剛還在的。”  
行了，您請趕緊滾吧！  
田中果斷放棄向還在那裡自演自樂的赤西求救，轉而對著變臉大神眨眼求饒。  
“淳，你要相信我！我今天很乖的，給我的那盒還剩了，呃，剩了……”  
受不了這對狗男男，赤西搓了搓手臂，尿遁去也。  
“不走還在那裡放閃嗎？真是的。”  
忽然就想到了龜梨，想到現在三個人的KAT-TUN常常被飯們吐槽，說天道好輪回，終於輪到龜梨當電燈泡了。  
“他挺不容易的，其實。”  
自言自語著，赤西順著洗手間走到了包廂這邊，忽然，耳朵裡好像跑進了什麼熟悉的奇怪聲音——  
“我知道，我算是賤到家了……明知道他有老婆孩子，還那樣倒貼……嗝……”  
什、麼，情？況！  
那個有點扁扁的有點啞啞的聲音，不是龜梨和也的，還會是誰？  
忍不住放輕腳步靠近那包間，把豎起的耳朵貼到門上，仔細聽裡面的人說話。  
“他，他居然說他……嗝，說他未婚……嗝……”  
赤西啐了一口，忍不住感歎：日本真特麼太小了，出來喝個酒還能碰上，而且指不定正聽他訴苦的人，自己也認識呢！  
果不其然，只聽包間裡傳來另一個熟悉的聲音：  
“小龜……哎，該說什麼好呢……”  
接著，又是另一個熟悉的聒噪聲音：  
“說個屁啊！早說了，男人都是大豬蹄……呃……”  
“呃……Ta chan，我和你，也都是男……”  
“老子就喜歡燉豬蹄吃，怎，怎麼著？”  
赤西在外面捂著嘴，忍笑忍得肩膀直抖。不料包間的門居然這時從裡面倏地拉開了！  
“話說我的衣笠丼還來不來……”  
上田悶著頭邊說邊往外走，差點一頭撞到門外的赤西身上！  
“我……你……我……”  
懵逼！無助！上田一臉茫然地回頭看包廂裡的中丸和龜梨，不自覺地側了身子，讓開了半個身位，好讓門外的不速之客進來。  
然而，赤西只是站在門口，揚起一個尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑。  
“嗨，嗨……我是赤西牌豬蹄……”  
回應他的，是包廂裡的一聲蕩氣迴腸的——  
“嗝——呃——”


	11. 幼稚總裁歡樂多

“給你15分鐘時間，收拾好東西到停車場來。我的車牌號尾數是923……”  
掛斷電話，順手就把手機“咣當”一聲丟在了旁邊的置物架上。赤西兩手搭在方向盤上，額頭枕著交疊的手腕，在安靜的車廂裡輕聲歎氣。  
“真讓死光頭說中了……”  
一把年紀的人了，老胳膊老腿上上床倒還寶刀未老，戀愛什麼的，誰談得動？  
車廂裡安安靜靜的，除了空調嗚嗚的送風聲，只剩自己的呼吸，還有咚咚咚的心跳了。  
“想不到啊想不到，那傢伙居然玩真的……”  
不敢確定龜梨口中的“他”，是不是確定一定以及肯定就是自己，也不想承認自己聽到龜梨的酒後告白，著實很有那麼一點點臉紅心跳……  
“是因為日久生情吧？是的吧？”  
肯定是的！  
害怕那個在心裡潛伏了小十年的心思不合時宜地蠢蠢欲動破土而出，赤西努力地對自己進行心理暗示。  
這時，副駕駛那邊的車窗被人輕輕敲了兩下，赤西一下沒反應過來，扭頭正好看見窗戶外面杵著一個大鼻子，吓得一腦袋撞到了方向盤上——  
“嗶——”  
“臥槽！”  
別說外面的人了，就連車裏的自己，都被這突如其來的一聲喇叭嚇得差點靈魂出竅！  
“咚咚咚！”  
外面傳來一陣急促的拍門聲——是拍門，不是拍窗！  
赤西左右看看，剛剛的大鼻子哪里還有蹤影？他戰戰兢兢地搖下自己這邊的車窗，顫顫巍巍地探出去半個腦袋——  
“看屁啊！”  
蹲在後門邊上的上田狠狠剜了赤西一眼——壓低聲音怒吼的模樣，別說，還真有點帥呆了。  
當然，前提條件是，如果他懷裏沒有摟著龜梨。  
“那個……”  
赤西探頭看了看周圍，也壓低聲音說道：  
“放開那只龜。”  
“你他媽趕緊開門！”  
隨著賓士的後門自動地緩緩拉開，赤西通過眼前的後視鏡，目睹了一團米奇帶著酒氣，連滾帶爬地上了自己的車。  
接著，後門被一只無形的手用力一推，勉強在撞上門框的最後一公分裏穩住了造型，緩緩合上了。  
“嗯……”  
後座的人蜷起身子，輕輕哼了一聲。赤西把窗簾和兩邊、後面的遮光板全都放了下來，手忙腳亂地給上田回消息。  
“嗯……嗯哼……”  
想著無論如何，先開車逃出這個是非地，把人運到一個不容易被抓拍的地方再說。車開出去沒一會兒，手機又“嗚嗚”震起來了。  
“媽的又是誰啊？”  
懶得停車接電話，赤西帶著一絲半夜警察不上班的僥倖，把手機往架子上一放，打開車載電話。  
“喂！”  
“喂？”  
電話那頭一開始有些吵，像是在酒吧之類的地方。赤西瞄了一眼電話號碼——呵，是田口的。  
“你不用回來了，人我已經扛走了。先這樣，開車了。”  
赤西正想說“你怎麼知道我在開車”，電話已經被無情地掛斷了。  
“切，一個兩個薄情鬼。”  
本以為龜梨沒了動靜，是在後面睡著了。誰知他抬眼一看後視鏡——  
“媽呀！”  
龜梨居然神不知鬼不覺的，笑瞇瞇地從後面摟了上來——儘管他摟的不是赤西，只是用十只小短爪扒住了座椅靠背，如此，赤西也被他這番毫無預告的動作吓得直冒冷汗，差點把方向盤給打歪了。  
“你，你幹嘛？快點坐好。”  
“我想吐。”  
蒼天鴨！大地雞！喜爺爺，鵝鵝鵝，曲項向天歌！  
這麼一張男女共憤的偶像臉，怎麼做到笑盈盈眼彎彎，說出“我想吐”還一臉雲淡風輕的？！  
“我我我跟你說！”  
赤西是真的害怕龜梨吐在自己車上——稍加想象那酸爽……  
“嗯嗯。你說。”  
龜梨笑得乖巧，哪裡有一點要吐的意思？不過出於安全考慮，赤西還是板起臉，厲聲嚇唬道：  
“你要敢吐我車上，我就地扔你下去！”  
“這樣啊……”  
龜梨的笑容愈發迷人。  
“那我也去跟警察叔叔說你酒駕好了。”  
“你！”  
這傢伙是真醉酒還是假醉酒？平時小肚子裡可沒見有這麼多壞水？但要不是真的醉了，那他以往在自己跟前的種種表現……  
赤西微吸一口冷氣，再次抬眼看後視鏡——  
嗯？我說怎麼沒動靜了？原來是扒著座椅靠背，歪著腦袋睡著了。  
“紙老虎……”  
苦笑著低聲罵了一句，心想酒店是去不了了，特意放慢車速，在路上穩重了半天，赤西把人帶回了自己的狗窩。  
“那啥，我家比較近，就喂哎……”  
赤西被龜梨撞得跟個陀螺似的原地轉了几圈，脫一半的鞋也飛了一隻出去。好不容易穩住身形，暈乎乎的還沒緩過勁兒來，就聽見洗手間裡傳來了——  
“嘔——嘔——嘔……”  
這傢伙……  
赤西踢掉掛在腳上的另一隻鞋，乾脆直接穿著襪子踩了進去。  
“喂，你還好嗎？”  
還好，精準投射，沒有跑一路吐一路。  
“唔……嘔——嘔……還嘔……”  
那個酸爽的味道著實讓人受不了，赤西本著不要讓氣味擴散到整個家裡，捏著鼻子打開了洗手間的換氣扇，調到最大檔，然後逃難一般地衝到廚房，翻箱倒櫃找解酒的東西去了。  
“散味散味，才不是給他喝的咧。”  
好在冰箱裡還剩了半個檸檬，赤西煮上水，把檸檬切片丟進鍋裡滾了一下。很快，檸檬的酸甜香味就從廚房漫了出來。他關掉火，找出一隻乾淨杯子洗乾淨，把檸檬水倒進去。  
“嗯……好像他不太吃得了酸。”  
於是又往檸檬水裡加了一勺蜂蜜，攪了半天，吮過手指確定味道OK，才端著杯子去了客廳。  
“喂，你還好嗎？”  
洗手間的門好像關上了？裡面還有水聲？  
赤西因為一個人在外面住，又懶得請阿姨到家裡來打掃衛生，所以挑房子的時候特意選了洗手間浴室一體，中間用玻璃門隔開的那種設計。  
“那傢伙，還真把這裡當自己家，澡都順便洗上了嗎？”  
想走過去浴室敲門問問情況，想了半天還是放棄，轉身進了臥室，在衣櫃裡翻了半天。  
“看來以後要備點衣服才行了。”  
於是等龜梨頂著一張被水蒸氣還有沒完全散去的酒氣熏得紅通通的臉，帶著一團淡淡橙子香的霧氣從浴室探出頭來，發現浴室門邊居然擺了一張椅子，椅子背上還掛著一套運動服的時候，嘴角掩飾不住的驚喜微揚了一下。  
“不好意思啊，吐到你們家來了。”  
龜梨快手快腳地套好衣服，還把褲腿和衣袖認真卷了兩道，又嗅了嗅身上確定已經沒有除了橙子香之外的其它味道，才走到客廳。  
“我……把洗手間和浴室都認真打掃過了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
赤西自鼻間哼出一聲。  
“虧得你居然忍了一路。”  
說著朝茶几上的蜂蜜檸檬水揚了揚下巴。  
“廳裡還是有點味道，我煮來散味的。正好涼了，別浪費，順便喝了吧。”  
“嗯。謝謝。”  
龜梨低頭，笑得眉眼彎彎。他坐到旁邊的單人沙發上，捧起杯子，喝之前還把鼻子湊上去聞了聞。  
“嗯……香……”  
“必須的好嗎！”  
赤西恨不得雙手叉腰，給自己配一個“驕傲，小臉微揚”的表情。他大爺地往沙發上一靠，翹起個二郎腿，一隻手搭到沙發背上，修長的手指得意地敲了敲。  
“你猜我是用左手還是用右手攪的？”  
“嗯？”  
龜梨抬頭，嘴裡含著一口檸檬水，從鼻子裡輕輕哼出一聲。他把杯子捂在手裡，看了看赤西搭在沙發上的左手。突然，他揚起了一個崇拜的表情——  
“哇！不愧是赤西前輩耶！我都只會用勺子攪的。”


	12. 說好的醒後算賬順便告白，怎麼了？

赤西認識龜梨多少年，就在意了這傢伙多少年。  
兩人不但是同期入社的小JR，早在面試的時候，赤西就已經見過龜梨了。  
“這傢伙長得跟個蠟筆小新似的，能被選上才怪。”  
結果蠟筆小新龜一次通關，自認為很帥的赤西卻加了一場復活賽，才險險闖進了J家的大門。  
不服氣！不甘心！於是便對這個人多了幾分留意。越是留意，就越是發現這個傢伙簡直笨得可愛——沒有老師看著也會練舞練到保安清場趕人了才走；不管對方會不會冷眼相看，總是恭恭敬敬笑眯眯的；從舞臺上摔下去，第一時間想到的居然不是自己的傷而是還在繼續的演出；團隊一次又一次變故，明明難過的眼睛都腫了，還敬業地在鏡頭前一次又一次……  
“你說你怎麼這麼笨呐！”  
忍不住伸手，照著還在懷裏睡著的人額頭就是一彈。  
“唔！”  
龜梨大概是還想睡的，所以被彈得痛了，也只是發出哼哼的控訴，並沒有把眼睛睜開。  
在意過了頭，大概就成了喜歡。  
“你說你這麼笨，我該拿你怎麼辦才好？”  
懷裡的人悠悠睜開眼睛，平靜地同赤西對視了幾秒，才揚起一個淡淡的微笑。  
“該拿我怎麼辦？”  
赤西來不及發出受驚的呼聲，就被龜梨藏在被子底下的不安分的長腿纏住了身子。  
“嗯？”  
龜梨自鼻間發出輕哼，故意往赤西懷裏又拱了拱。  
“喂！”  
赤西扶住龜梨的腰，假惺惺的負隅頑抗。龜梨對他的“抵抗”置若罔聞，在男人懷裏仰著脖子，朝他耳朵吹氣。  
“昨晚沒辦，現在可以辦，啊！”  
男人的魔爪鑽進內褲，在龜梨挺翹的臀瓣上揪了一下。  
“先把昨天的事情解釋一下。”  
“昨天？什麼昨天？”  
龜梨睜圓一雙大眼睛，沖著赤西眨了眨。赤西別開臉，用手遮住小妖龜的攝魂眼，順勢翻身將人壓到了身下。  
“啊……”  
龜梨喉頭滾動，軟綿綿的長歎一聲。  
“浪，接著浪。”  
“嗯！”  
赤西捏住龜梨的下巴，迫使他揚起臉與自己對視。  
“你自己酒後說的話，你不記得？”  
龜梨沒有半點掙扎，語氣平靜地反問：  
“酒後說過的話，記得才奇怪吧？”  
嗯？為什麼感覺這話說的好像有理有據無法反駁？  
“酒後亂性的話，如果第二天起來腰酸背痛，倒是有可能記得，唔唔……”  
這張嘴，一不捂著又開始亂說話了——欠吻！  
“唔……唔，唔……”  
感覺自己舌頭都被男人勾著吮得發麻了，龜梨才抓住一個喘息的空隙，趕緊用不怎麼使得上勁兒的手把赤西推開一些。  
“等，等一下。”  
“撩我的人是你，拒我的人也是你。”  
赤西啞著聲音，眼神因為欲望又沉了幾分。龜梨舉起左手，輕輕拍了拍赤西近在眼前的俊臉，用同樣的句式回答道：  
“說結婚了的是你，說未婚的也是你。”  
“我……”  
赤西還在思考該怎麼跟龜梨說這件事情，身下的人已經鑽出來，掛著身上的大一號運動服準備下床去了。  
“那個……”  
赤西下意識地一把抓住龜梨的手。  
“我從來就沒有說過我結婚……”  
“可是全日本，甚至是全世界都知道了。”  
龜梨看了一眼被赤西抓住的手腕——對方顯然沒有要鬆手的意思。他也不去掙開，就這麼讓赤西握著。他低下頭，仿佛自言自語一般地說道：  
“赤西前輩也是厲害的，自從你的終身大事上了頭條，現在凡有藝人結婚，都要通報懷孕狀況……”  
“呵，孩子……”  
赤西冷笑一聲，從後面一把摟住龜梨。  
“哎！”  
下巴被從後面包抄上來的大手捏住，龜梨不得不仰起頭，繃直的漂亮頸線暴露在男人吐著溫熱氣息的唇邊。  
“你……”  
“你喜歡孩子的，對吧？”  
“我……關你什麼，唔……”  
修長的食指和中指鑽進龜梨嘴裡，夾住他的軟舌輕輕拉扯。龜梨沒法合上嘴，眼看著唾液都要順著嘴角淌出來了，急得反手拼命拍赤西——  
“別怕。有我在。”  
臉頰癢癢的，一直癢到嘴角，等龜梨想起來要用手去撓，已經被人扣住了十指，掌心貼著手背。舌頭好不容易被放開，馬上又被別的東西卷了去。  
“唔……唔……”  
赤西一邊吻龜梨，一邊收緊手臂將他越摟越緊，恨不得把龜梨整個人揉進自己懷裡才肯罷休。  
“唔……”  
扭著脖子的姿勢實在不能算好受，兩人接吻之餘達成默契，改回面對相擁的姿勢。這一次，龜梨將赤西壓到了身下。赤西抓著龜梨的右手，親吻他的指尖，另一隻手則對著跪在自己腰側的大腿上下其手。  
“我就知道，你也是喜歡小孩子的……”  
“你又知道？”  
赤西笑得仿佛一隻偷腥成功的賊貓。他握住龜梨的手，眼神認真。  
“我反正已經養著兩隻小傢伙了，再養多你一隻也是沒有問題的。”  
出乎意料的是，龜梨聽到赤西的這句告白，卻是一聲嗤笑，接著“啪”的一巴掌甩在男人胸膛上。  
“嗷！”  
“就你？拉倒吧！”


	13. 所以這是我老家還是？

不正面回答“拒絕”還是“接受”就算了，居然還坐在自己身上居高臨下地鄙視自己，赤西那一個氣啊，用他自己的話說就是：  
“老子把你這小妖精艹翻在床都不解氣！”  
龜梨半邊身子纏著赤西，爪子有模有樣地在男人緊實的肚皮上摸了摸。  
“胃脹胃酸不通氣？腸胃問題可是大問，啊……”  
“管教你這隻撩人搞事的小妖精，才是最大的問題。”  
這邊赤西摩拳擦掌對龜梨實行這樣那樣的“管教”，那邊溫柔美麗的弘美姐姐一通電話過來，招呼人週末回家吃飯。  
“記住！小和一定要帶到！你的話來不來都可以。”  
“我人都給你帶回來了怎麼可能……等等等等等一下！”  
赤西激動得從床上一個驚坐起，差點把趴在自己身上的龜梨給顛下去！  
“我說親愛的弘美姐姐！你有沒有搞錯啊？現在到底誰是你兒子啊？”  
電話那頭的弘美笑得宛如女王。  
“你不用企圖質疑人家的智力哦！才體檢完的，今年也一切正常。你還好意思在這裡嚷嚷，有空向人家小和學學不好嗎？小和那麼好看那麼乖巧那麼懂事，這才是我跟你爸心目中的理想兒子啊！”  
“哧！”  
赤西撇嘴嗤笑，順勢白了一眼已經套好上衣，盤起兩條大光腿坐在跟前的龜梨。  
“好好好，他是你兒子。那我算什麼？”  
“蠢兒子。”  
媽，你贏了……  
赤西覺得，老媽這通電話還不算打擊大的。等他真的帶著龜梨回家，一家老小全都圍著龜梨噓寒問暖花癡膜拜，特別是那兩隻小的，都恨不得長龜梨身上去了！  
“喂喂喂！你們兩個！看清楚！パパ在這裡！”  
“你這個パパ還有臉說？”  
弘美再次向兒子拋去嫌棄的目光。  
“你說你，要不是上次帶小和過來，已經多久沒回家吃過飯，多久沒關心過兩個小傢伙了？可憐我們家Theia和底迪，長得那麼可愛，卻從小爹不親娘不愛的。好在有小和……”  
弘美說著，就要去口袋裡摸手絹。赤西趕緊按住她的手。  
“我知道了我知道了，以後會經常回來的了。不過，這又關那傢伙什麼事啊？”  
“誒誒誒，注意用詞啊！”  
弘美說著又賞了兒子一個爆栗。  
“什麼叫‘那個傢伙’，啊？人家小和多貼心，一有空就來看我們兩個老人家，還陪兩個小傢伙玩……”  
“你……說……什麼……”  
赤西一臉震驚地看著媽媽，又慢慢的，保持著震驚的勻速，把臉轉向正手裡牽一個腿上坐一個，跟爸爸在沙發那邊聊天的龜梨。  
龜梨和也啊龜梨和也……  
看你整天人畜無害的，心思也忒多了。  
“哼，還說你不喜歡我。”  
“你個バカ還指望人家看上你？”  
弘美冷哼一聲，拽著赤西去廚房給自己打下手。  
“人家小和德藝雙馨十全十美，就算你老早就對人家有意思，還不惜自毀前程造娃追人……對了，他知不知道，這件事情？”  
“你說孩子？”  
赤西下意識地回頭——  
“你你你……”  
龜梨回頭看了看客廳，又扭回頭來，朝赤西母子二人眨了眨他那雙水靈靈的大眼睛。  
“廚房這邊需要幫忙嗎？”  
“Oh～”  
弘美一手反撐流理台，一手做捂心口狀，面若花癡少女。  
“幫幫忙，不要再用萌萌帥帥殺我了，哎哎哎！赤西仁你反了你！”  
“你才是咧！手反著撐等會兒又說手腕痛了！趕緊出去陪孫女孫子玩。爸爸也快下班了。”  
赤西不由分說地把弘美推出廚房。弘美拼命想剎住腳步，可惜力氣跟兒子完全不在一個級別。她只好委委屈屈地邊往外“滑行”邊回頭叮囑龜梨：  
“小和，為了我們一家老小的健康！看好這隻バカ！”  
“好啦奶奶！底迪在叫你了聽到沒？”  
好不容易把弘美請到了客廳，赤西回到廚房，就見龜梨已經在流理臺前熟練地忙開了。  
赤西走到他身後，張開手臂做出擁抱的姿勢，想了一下，還是放下手，走到旁邊，同他並肩而立。  
“怎麼？”  
龜梨扭頭看了看赤西，嘴角揚起一個淺淺的弧度。  
“在家裡這麼克制？”  
“這不是孩子們都在嘛！”  
“噗。”  
難得赤西也會矜持，龜梨忍不住笑出聲來。他悄悄往赤西那邊平移了一點，用屁股撞了男人一下。  
“幹嘛？”  
赤西也向龜梨那邊平移一步，回撞他的屁股。  
“你又幹嘛？”  
龜梨笑他幼稚。  
“那個……”  
“嗯？”  
“剛才你和弘美姐在說……孩子？”  
赤西手上一頓。  
“你……聽到了？”  
龜梨偏頭看了看男人，抿嘴一笑。  
“沒聽到哦，哎呀！”  
龜梨被赤西猝不及防猛地一撞，差點跟手裡的菜一起摔出去——赤西趕緊丟到手裡的東西去拉他。  
“小心！”  
成功摟住將龜梨的腰，將他撈到懷裡，赤西再一次感歎：眼明手快臂夠長就是有優勢啊！  
“老實交代，平時吃的肉是不是都拿去操心了？瘦成這樣，撞一下就倒。”  
龜梨倒在赤西懷裏，吊著眼睛笑盈盈地看他。  
“明明是都拿去X你了。哎！”  
發現男人又要來掐自己的腰，龜梨趕緊一巴掌拍開他的魔爪，站直身子，還裝模作樣地拉了拉衣服。  
“剛剛還說孩子們都在呢！”  
然而龜梨這話顯然是沒什麼說服力的，因為他話音剛落，後面就傳來兩個孩子“嗚～”的起哄聲。  
“カ～カ～”  
龜梨這下臉是徹底紅了。他毫不留情地將赤西一把聳出去兩三米遠，睜圓一雙大眼睛，不知所措地看著齊整整壞笑的弘美和兩個孩子。  
“我，我，我做飯去了……”


	14. 見紅見鬼見真心

之後幾天，八卦雜誌先是收到了“相關人士”透露的消息：  
“赤西仁龜梨和也拍戲擦出同性愛火花？！”  
正準備摩拳擦掌，化震驚為頭條，不知又從哪來了另一位“相關人士”的爆料：  
“赤西仁龜梨和也戲裡打到戲外！番組上兄弟情只為宣傳！”  
所以他們兩個現在到底什麼關係？  
“開門啊！喂！喂！”  
《極道II》的拍攝基本收尾，除了上節目宣傳，兩人沒法像之前那樣天天從劇組黏到劇外。更要命的是，龜梨不主動來找自己就算了，電話也不接短信也不回——赤西簡直要懷疑：之前的那些放肆勾引、醉酒告白、蠱惑一家老小心，難不成都是逢場作戲？！  
“龜梨和也，你到底圖什麼？”  
好像，自己除了損失點子子孫孫，不敢說淨賺不賠吧，至少是蠻享受的——畢竟，這年頭就算不限定圈內，像龜梨這種長得又好看性格又喜人，待人接物像模像樣，床上表現還可圈可點的……呃……床伴？炮友？  
“喂！你明明都答應我了，啊——”  
赤西抓著門把手，身子頂在門上，這下洗手間的門被突然從外面拉開，他差點整個人飛出去砸到龜梨身上！  
“哎啊——”  
好在龜梨作為日本藝能界的棒球英豪，反應力和承重力都是不容小覷的——  
“赤西仁你這隻豬！怎麼那麼重！”  
用力把撲倒在自己身上的那坨赤西拱開，龜梨站直身子，拽了拽自己被壓皺了的衣服。  
赤西理直氣壯地把腰一叉，等著龜梨給自己一個解釋。誰知龜梨白了他一眼，繼續回廚房做事。  
“喂！”  
赤西追著龜梨到廚房，差點撞上那個冷漠的背影。  
“你……你明明都答應……”  
“答應什麼？”  
龜梨放下手中的刀，扭過頭看赤西。赤西沒來由地脖子一縮——說實話，龜梨的眼神，大多數時候都很凜冽，所以赤西其實挺怕跟他對視的。  
“你……你答應了我們家，要，要和我交往唔……”  
“沒見過表白還結巴的。”  
龜梨忍無可忍地抄起砧板上的一塊三明治，一個轉身，直接把赤西的笨嘴塞上。  
“唔唔，唔，唔……”  
抗議很快就變成了咀嚼。赤西鼓著腮幫子，縮吧縮吧就把那塊三明治縮進肚子裡去了。  
“唔……好吃！”  
“哎呀麵包屑不要蹭人家臉上，唔……”  
不讓我蹭臉上？那就蹭你嘴上！òᆺó  
赤西一手圈住龜梨的腰，半摟半抱地推著人往流理臺靠。  
“嗯……”  
龜梨的後腰頂到了臺子邊緣。赤西摸索著把放在臺子上的砧板刀子全都推到一邊。  
“走你！”  
赤西的大手往龜梨的翹臀一托，龜梨就心領神會地借力向上一蹦，兩條腿纏上赤西的腰，還往上蹭了蹭。  
“你，找，死……”  
赤西恨不得將龜梨釘在流理臺上。他向前一拱，頂住龜梨的腿間，兩只手把著他的膝蓋，讓他沒法做出攏腿的動作。  
“哼……嗯……”  
龜梨反手拽下廚房的百葉窗簾，剛剛還亮堂堂的房間一下子變得仿佛進入了傍晚一般，昏暗，還旖旎。  
龜梨湊上前去，先是探出舌尖在男人凸起的喉結上舔了一下。隨即用鼻尖蹭男人的頸側，順著一路嗅上去，又轉到男人的下巴，嘟起嘴輕輕啄一下，然後去啃他的下巴……  
“嗯，唔……”  
赤西捏住龜梨的下巴，叼住他調皮的嘴唇，照著一口咬了下去。  
“唔！”  
“說你找死還不承認。”  
赤西啞著嗓子，眼神暗如黑洞，恨不得將龜梨就這麼吞噬進去，再不吐出來。可是龜梨卻一點不怕，還在赤西老虎的屁股上摸來摸去，一把火點得不亦樂乎。  
“我才不要找死……”  
龜梨的軟舌在赤西的鼻尖上撩了一下。  
“我、找、插……啊！唔……”  
那天，蹲點附近的狗仔們要麼拍到了氣急敗壞拍門的赤西，要麼拍到了在廚房對峙的兩人，還有一些號稱抓到了猛料的，則是透過窗台捕捉到了手起刀落，窗簾急下！  
“嘖嘖嘖，這別是武鬥了吧？”  
“一定要趕在社會版之前報道出來！這要是真見了紅，那可是要争破头的头条咧！”  
所以百葉窗下關起門來真正發生的事情，霉體們只能開腦洞去看了。  
不過大概是狗仔們入行即帶烏鴉嘴體質，不久之後的粉絲見面會上，赤西還真就見紅了。  
“阿仁，這大概是你入行以來受過的最重的傷了吧！”  
面對經紀人的打趣，赤西笑著回擊：  
“自己負責的藝人受傷，你這個經紀人不去善後，還有空在這裡看我包扎，嘶——”  
消毒藥水爭先恐後地沿著手掌的傷口往裡鉆，赤西疼得拼命抽氣，眼神卻不忘朝一直躲在角落的龜梨那邊瞟——  
龜梨站在那裡一直沒說話，臉上也沒什麼表情，只是眼神一直釘在赤西的手掌上，一刻都不肯移開。  
哼哼！  
赤西在心裡暗笑道：  
小東西，一天到晚裝清高扮冷艷，還端著架子不肯答應跟我交往，瞧瞧你那擔憂的小眼神……嘖嘖嘖，果然說身體才是最誠……  
“嘶——啊——痛痛痛痛痛……”


	15. 孤男寡男，共處病房

明明只是手掌受傷，雖然血的確流得有點多，可也用不著……  
“赤西先生，鑒於你的傷口比較深，為了防止感染，我們建議你最好留院觀察一晚。”  
這年頭的醫院怎麼回事？為了賺住院費，手上一點傷口都這麼小題大做了嗎？  
赤西對醫院的種種吐槽，在關上病房的門，看到從套間洗手間裡探出腦袋的那個人後，BGM瞬間就切換成了“感謝天，感謝地，感謝醫院讓我們獨處……”  
“你，你不是……”  
“閉嘴！”  
赤西剛想說話，龜梨就直直地一頭撞了過來！  
赤西幾乎是本能地張開了手臂，以免龜梨撞到自己的傷口上。  
“バカ！バカバカバカ……”  
龜梨的聲音從赤西胸口悶悶地嚮起來。  
“怎麼就沒讓你一箭穿心……”  
“喂！你這麼說太白眼狼……喂，喂，你，你怎麼哭了？”  
赤西用沒受傷的那隻手去抬龜梨的下巴，對方的臉卻死活不肯離開他的胸口。  
“喂！”  
“人家有名字的！”  
“我知道。”  
終於，龜梨還是抵不過赤西的大力氣，被他強硬地推開，然後捏住了下巴。  
“你哭了。”  
即便被捏住了下巴，龜梨還在掙扎著想要把頭垂下去，不讓赤西看到自己的窘態。  
“我才沒……唔……”  
赤西不容龜梨多說，果斷封住他的紅唇。  
“唔唔……唔……唔……”  
所以說這手受傷，特別是主力手受傷可真是太不方便了！赤西心想：小東西只要被自己親兩下，就會腿軟身蘇求靠靠，要不，把左手轉移到他腰上……  
沒想到龜梨這次卻不聽話，瞅準時機用力將赤西推開了去！  
“嘿——你去哪……”  
眼看著龜梨轉身要逃，赤西條件反射地就伸了右手去拉他的衣服——  
“嘶啊——  
“手怎麼樣了？有沒有事？”  
龜梨這時還哪裡鬧得起什麼性子，趕緊轉回身來查看赤西的狀況——不忘小心翼翼地托著男人纏了紗布的那隻手掌，仔細查看還輕輕往上吹氣。  
“痛痛飛飛，痛痛飛飛……”  
赤西忍不住把左手按到龜梨的頭頂，輕輕按了一下。龜梨抬起頭，臉上略有些不悅。  
“你怎麼還有心情弄，唔……”  
再次被吻住嘴唇，龜梨刻意同赤西保持著一定的距離，用手臂抵著男人不讓他靠近，以免又弄痛受傷的手。  
“バカ……”  
鹹鹹的眼淚淌到了嘴邊，赤西忍不住伸舌去舔了舔。一吻結束，龜梨眨了眨染上了情慾的大眼睛。可剛一對上男人的視線，龜梨就覺得自己又要哭了。  
“你說你不是バカ是什麼？萬一那箭……嗚嗚……你要是……嗚嗚……”  
“我要是什麼？”  
赤西又在龜梨的頭上按了按。龜梨怕弄到赤西的手，在他懷裡扭來扭去地躲閃。  
“你不要弄我頭！又不是小孩子！”  
“都哭成花臉貓了還說不是小孩子。來，抬起頭讓我看看……”  
語氣雖然是問詢，可赤西根本沒給龜梨拒絕的餘地，直接用左手把人下巴給撬起來了。  
然後，他的嘴唇就挨咬了。  
“唔——”  
龜梨冷著一雙還有些紅腫的眼睛，揪著赤西的衣領低聲警告：  
“你要是敢把我哭的事情說出去，我就……”  
“就怎樣？”  
赤西笑盈盈地挑眉，臉上恨不得寫滿多國語言的“我很期待”。龜梨瞪了他一眼，左右看了看，一咬牙，突然一把抓住男人的右手前臂，然後將人往病床方向一推，自己也跟著摔了過去。  
“哎！哎喲——”  
龜梨留心著赤西的手，即便壓到他身上，也刻意往左邊傾斜了身子，盡量避開。他趴在男人身上，聽著他咚咚咚的心跳，突然噗嗤一聲——笑了一個鼻泡出來。  
兩人面面相覷，皆是一愣，然後赤西率先忍不住了。  
“噗，噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“笑屁啊你！”  
龜梨羞得整張臉都紅透了，他掄起拳頭，照著赤西的胸口就是一通砸！  
“嗷嗷！這下真的要死了！嗷！”  
龜梨當然不會真的下狠手，自然也就無視了赤西的求饒。他一邊動武，一邊惡狠狠地威脅：  
“你要是敢說出去！我就，就，就夾死你！”  
說著故意往赤西腰胯那裡拱了一下——然後，他的臉就“唰”的紅了。  
“你，你不是受傷了嗎？”  
赤西恍然大悟，趕緊裝模作樣道：  
“哎喲，好像真的有傷到，哎喲，哎喲……”  
這人肯定是買通評委才當上視帝的吧？這麼拙劣的演技，還睜著大眼睛學人家說瞎話……  
然而龜梨還是很給面子的配合了赤西——他低下頭，嘴唇幾乎貼到男人襠部，對著那團雄偉的突起，吐著熱氣輕聲說道：  
“我，要，夾，死，你。”  
“過來。”  
赤西啞著嗓子命令：  
“先讓我親死你。”


	16. 這算是把人吃到，哦不，舔到手了吧？

“嗯……你，你不要動，小心傷口……”  
每次都是這樣——龜梨在心裡懊惱不已。手上還傷著呢，就又忍不住要開干不可描述的事情了。  
“對哦，我受傷了。”  
剛剛還生龍活虎摟著人猛啃的赤西瞬間恢復記憶，在病床上大字一攤，一副任人宰割的壯烈姿態。  
“來，靠你了。”  
靠我？我靠還差不多！  
龜梨在心裡翻了好幾個白眼，但他還是順從地俯下身子，褪去剛才熱吻時男人那早已被自己扯鬆的外褲。他湊近赤西股間，故意發出吸氣的聲音，還帶一點嫌棄的尾音。  
“嗯……你今天在醫院裡折騰了這麼久，髒死了。”  
“那你幫我洗？”  
“想得倒是挺美。”  
轉眼，這兩人就“美滋滋”地进了病房配套的洗手间。  
“條件是肯定跟家裡沒得比了，嗯……別，先別親……嗯……”  
赤西坐在翻下来的马桶盖上，腿上跨坐著同樣一絲不掛，身上還沾著帶了些許洗澡熱氣的龜梨。龜梨一隻手抹了沐浴露，在赤西的身上認認真真地塗抹。另一隻手則時不時提醒赤西——  
“誒誒誒，受傷的那隻手，伸出去。”  
“好酸哦……”  
“那你就等著傷口感染吧！”  
“哦……”  
赤西無奈地扁了扁嘴。龜梨故意用沾了泡泡的手指去蹭赤西的鼻子，蹭得他鼻尖上頂了一個大白泡泡，像是馬戲團裡的小丑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎喲，別撓我癢癢，哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎喲，哎喲……”  
龜梨怕自己躲啊躲，等會兒不小心從赤西腿上掉下去，趕緊起來，去取掛在墻上的花灑，對準赤西大喝一聲：  
“哈！受死吧！”  
“噗，噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎喲，我的手，哎喲，1哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龜梨擔心赤西真的扯到傷口，拽著花灑回到赤西跟前。  
“你看看你。來，讓我看看。”  
龜梨湊過去看赤西受傷的手掌，剛一過去就被赤西一肘子拐到了懷裡。  
“哎喲！”  
好在龜梨常年練習棒球，反應力了得。他急忙伸手撐住赤西的大腿，好讓自己能在男人腿上坐穩不滑倒。  
“你！唔……”  
又被男人捏住下巴肆意親吻了——龜梨在心裡氣呼呼地想，身體卻又背道而馳，主動扭過頭去，反手勾著赤西的脖頸，同他吻得難捨難分。  
“你……嗯……沐浴露，還，嗯……沒塗完……下面……嗯……”  
“來。”  
赤西抓住龜梨的手腕，引導著放到自己早已覺醒的慾望上。  
“這裡，幫我好，好，洗。”  
“閉嘴。”  
龜梨的臉紅得都快滴血了。碰到男人腿間那團碩大的瞬間，他條件反射地就想把手縮回去。  
赤西兩條手臂從後面虛虛地環住龜梨，下巴枕在龜梨的左肩上，笑瞇瞇地朝他耳朵吹熱氣。  
“唔……別，別……”  
分身被撩得都有些顫顫巍巍了，龜梨還不忘關照赤西：  
“你小心傷口……啊！不，不要碰那，啊……”  
慾望被赤西沒受傷的大掌握住，都還沒怎麼擼，掌心的繭就搔得龜梨呻吟不止了。  
“你……你不要弄……啊……我，我要幫你沖水了，啊，啊……”  
“你沖你的。不礙事。”  
“放，放屁，嗯，啊……”  
“什麼？你要坐我腿上放屁？！”  
赤西佯怒，一把將龜梨推起。  
“我說的又不是，啊！”  
龜梨急忙去抓面前的扶手，花灑也被他“咚”地丟到了一旁。赤西下意識地把手放到他腿邊擋了一下，生怕那一大坨金屬砸到他腳上。  
“你看看你，一天到晚就知道讓人擔心！”  
“又沒讓你……啊！”  
缺少烈日眷顧的白皙臀瓣生生挨了一巴掌，粉紅的五指山馬上就顯了出來。  
“嗚……不，不要，啊！”  
左右兩邊臀瓣上對稱印著兩個粉紅的巴掌印，龜梨又痛又爽，眼角都掛了淚。正準備回頭控訴，不曾想身後的男人居然——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
把手指伸進了自己的後穴！  
更要命的是，他的舌頭居然還在穴口周圍舔來舔去！  
“啊——不，不要，啊啊啊啊——髒，髒啊啊啊啊……”  
“哼哼，不是號稱洗乾淨了嗎？嗯？”  
赤西說著，還張嘴在龜梨左邊臀瓣上咬了一口——龜梨登時腿上一軟，差點就這麼跪了下去！  
赤西趕緊撈了他一把。  
“站好！”  
“嗚啊——你別，別舔，啊啊啊啊……”  
“我可是病人哦！今天我最大！”  
“你那裡最大，真的，啊啊啊啊——不要，不要伸進來啊啊啊啊……”  
男人抽出中指，取而代之將舌頭探進了龜梨的後穴。原本想要控訴空虛的呻吟，一下子被濕熱柔軟的觸感頂得變了調——龜梨兩隻膝蓋抖得幾乎撐不住身子。他艱難地用雙手死死地抓住面前的欄杆，仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般，有了它就可以抵抗身後一浪高於一浪的羞恥快感。然而——  
“不，不要了啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
這一次，赤西並沒有對龜梨的求饒置若罔聞。他在龜梨的另半邊臀瓣上留下一個淺淺的牙印，嘴角揚起一抹壞笑。  
“你叫那麼大聲，是要讓整個醫院的人都聽見嗎？”  
龜梨咬緊下唇，眼睛紅紅的，掛著晶瑩的淚珠。他努力平復下體內翻騰的快感，正準備回頭扳回一城，不料赤西又說：  
“在外面裝得跟個沒事人似的，結果偷偷跑去訂病房……”  
“我不是！我沒有！別亂說……”  
龜梨急急忙忙想要辯解，可剛說了個狡辯三連，就又被赤西舔了後穴！  
“唔啊，嗚嗚嗚嗚……”  
該死的，不是都出去了嗎？怎麼又進來了？  
“嗚嗚……嗚嗚嗚……唔——”  
不敢像剛才那麼肆無忌憚地呻吟，龜梨咬得牙關嘎吱作響，還是沒法阻擋呻吟自牙縫間衝出。  
“裝，接著裝。我剛剛都看到了，住院申請表上，簽了你的名字。你那經紀人也真是的……不過……我”  
赤西伸長左手，夠到龜梨的後頸，親暱地捏了一下。  
“你要是在外面也能這麼坦誠就好了。”  
“你想，嗚嗚……想都不要想，啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚——”  
“小傻瓜，你知道我在想什麼嗎？”  
熱氣呼在龜梨的臀縫間，癢得他幾乎連跟前的扶手都要抓不住了。即便是這樣，他還是顫著聲音，嘴硬道：  
“你，你除了想那些齷齪……嗚嗚嗚嗚——”  
求求你，不要再舔了！  
一想到自己可能會被身後的男人就這樣舔射，龜梨羞得雙頰通紅，兩隻膝蓋也抖若篩糠。  
“嗚嗚嗚……你混蛋嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……”  
“肯不肯承認喜歡我？”  
“我……嗚嗚……我才不會……嗚嗚——”  
“做不做我老婆？”  
“死都不……嗚嗚臀瓣，嘴唇幾乎是貼到了龜梨的後穴上。  
“信不信我舔射……”  
赤西話還沒說完，就覺手裡的兩個大白糰繃緊狂顫——龜梨一手死死摳住那扶手欄杆，另一手捂緊嘴巴，指間溢出攔不住的嗚咽呻吟。  
太……太丟人了……我居然真的……  
“誒！小心！”  
見龜梨膝蓋再也無力支撐，眼看著就要軟倒在地，赤西趕緊把他撈進懷裡。  
“真是的，一會兒都不能讓人省心的傢伙。”  
“還……”  
龜梨艱難地咽了咽口水。  
“還不都是因為你……”  
如此媚眼，這般嬌嗔，那樣泫然欲泣……赤西從後面圈住龜梨的腰，心想：我就知道！哄一哄做一做，龜梨這小妖精還不得手到擒來？還敢威脅說要放屁？哼哼！


	17. Final：Be Your Neighbor by Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终章！感谢各位亲亲一直以来的支持！爱你们 (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

然而赤西還是想得太美好了，或者說，是他高估了雙魚座龜梨的易征服指數。  
“Wh——at？！”  
赤西一聲怒吼，手機“咚”的砸在鍵盤上，瞬間在屏幕上的五線譜裡砸出一串詭異的音符。  
在外間的助理趕緊敲門。  
“仁桑您沒事吧？”  
“沒事。”  
赤西擺擺手，示意助理把那條窺視的門縫合上。確定門再度關好，他立刻抓起手機，對著龜梨的line就是一頓猛敲。  
“龜梨和也！你是來搞笑的吧？”  
消息發過去約摸過了5分鐘，赤西見那邊沒回，就又發過去了一條：  
“都這樣了你還不答應我？”  
發完消息他又開始自己找虐，找回自己跟龜梨發的那幾條語音——  
“老婆！想我沒？”  
“老婆？老婆老婆？”  
“你叫錯人了。”  
“那……老公？”  
“你想多了。”  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
赤西恨不得又要把手機往鍵盤上砸，但他嚎了一嗓子後，終於給忍住了。然而他這一嗓子畢竟聲波還是有點大的，很快，辦公室的門又被助理破開了一條小縫。  
“仁，仁桑？”  
“沒事沒事，找靈感呢！”  
助理於是又默默地把門縫給堵上了。  
赤西長長地歎了一口氣，心想自己談個戀愛怎麼就這麼困難。正想說應該趕緊把這轉換成靈感記下來，辦公室的門又開了。  
“我記得我好像沒咆哮吧？”  
“是，是的……”  
助理怯生生地點頭。隨後小手微顫著從門縫裡塞進來一卷報紙。  
“那，那個，仁桑和龜梨君，呃，上頭條了。”  
“誒？！”  
赤西趕緊把腦袋轉起來，回憶自己是否有哪次跟龜梨在路燈下親親被抓了包。  
“呃……好像，沒，沒有吧？”  
車里的就不好保證了……  
助理見自家老闆一臉茫然，估摸著他應該暫時不會咆哮帝附體，就帶著報紙鑽了進來。  
“仁桑你也看到新聞了對不對？”  
助理雖然跟著赤西時間不長，然而作為一個吃著傑尼斯長大的吃土女孩，光是看臉，就知道自家老闆跟龜梨就不是報紙上寫的那樣的人，更何況自己還親自陪同過兩位主角進片場出通告。  
“我就知道！仁桑跟龜梨君才不會不和呢！”  
說完還嚴肅認真的握拳——無視了當事人的一臉懵逼。  
“誒？”  
前段時間在片場傳出的兩極分化的小道，終於在霉體這裡達成了負面新聞的共識，一時間，赤西龜梨假兄弟真不和，片場打到戲外的標題，伴隨著《極道II》的勝利收官，迅速爬上各大八卦報紙雜誌的頭條。  
“這都他媽什麼亂七八糟的！”  
本就因為聯繫不上龜梨心情煩躁，加上這些無中生有的新聞，赤西恨不得順手就往《Friday》啊《週女》總部丟幾顆炸彈——看到蘑菇雲了方能一解心頭怨氣。  
“我跟他不和？切，一開始就是被他威逼利誘的好嗎？！都是那個什麼狗屁榜單！”  
說完還朝著手裡的報紙狠狠“呸”了一聲，看到紙上掛了唾沫星子才罷休。  
“那種口是心非，每次說著不要不要，還搖屁股縮小穴的傢伙，跟他和就有鬼了！”  
赤西的手掌都捏報紙捏得墨字沾到了掌心，正絞盡腦汁搜刮龜梨的不是，突然手機震了一下。  
“媽的終於回消息……了？”  
原來是弘美新發了一條推特，還專門圈了自己——那個出現在家附近公園，蹲在滑梯下方，張開雙臂迎接自家兒子的，不是龜梨和也是誰？  
“什麼鬼？！”  
赤西一個驚坐起，差點因為用力過猛往前翻了個大跟頭！他抓著手機，手指在屏幕上拼命撥，把弘美發的那張照片放到最大，死死地盯著照片裡那個眉眼帶笑的人。  
“好啊——龜、梨、和、也！”  
虧我還在這裡絞盡腦汁想辦法讓你心甘情願做我的人，你倒好，都已經屁顛屁顛地上趕著去見公婆當小爸了！  
赤西一躍而起，整頓旗鼓，抓起車鑰匙就要去現場抓人。然而等他真的回到家，來開門的Theia卻是一臉奸笑：  
“哈囉，你擾賊？”  
小女孩正值換牙的年紀，門牙掉了一顆，斜著眼睛咧嘴笑，小風從缺口呼呼往外漏——那模樣，赤西多年後形容起來還樂得不行，结果直接導致父女間歇性決裂！  
“我擾你カカ。”  
“他弗債哦！”  
真假？！  
赤西不信，直接把女兒打橫抱起，夾在咯吱窩底下就進屋巡查去也，完全無視女孩在那裡嚎得另一顆門牙都快飛出來。  
“龜梨和也？小龜？咩咩？和也？小和？和和？カカ？”  
赤西幾乎叫遍了能想到的龜梨的所有小名，卻根本沒見有人回應。  
“喂，乖女！你カカ呢？”  
好不容易被爸爸放下來，雙腳回到地面，整個人還有些暈乎乎的。她拽著爸爸的褲腿穩了穩身形，才又擺出一副小公主的傲嬌模樣。  
她將右手的小粉拳舉到嘴邊，煞有其事的清了清喉嚨。  
“說了不在，怎麼就不信呢？你們男人都怎麼回事？”  
都？  
赤西的臉瞬間就冷了下來。他蹲下身子，兩手揪住女兒的小臉就是一頓揉。  
“啊——”  
“I think I should teach you a lesson！”  
狠話雖是這麼說，赤西卻是不捨得動女兒一根小呆毛的。他撓了好幾天自己腦袋上的呆毛，順便砸了幾個小豬存錢罐，終於想出了一記千里追夫的辦法！  
“哼哼，你不來找我？那只好本少爺屈尊去找你啦！跑得了咩咩，還能跑得了喵？”  
再說龜梨這邊，起初，他的確是帶著一點躲避球的小心思，想稍微拉開一點點同赤西的距離，給自己一個冷靜期的。  
“明明就是強上的，還被那傢伙撞見了醉酒說胡話的樣子，現在居然還要我承認喜歡他……”  
龜梨越想越生氣，越生氣臉越紅，最後乾脆抓起手邊的週刊文春，狠狠扯下幾頁揉成團，朝著家門的方向就是一通漂亮的連投。  
本來還想找中丸上田他們聊聊心事的，這兩天可好，心事沒空，大事不少！  
“三更半夜召集開會什麼的……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
當然，他也就一個人在家的時候這樣吼吼，無論是性格還是偶像身份，都不允許他在鏡頭前露出容易落人把柄的脆弱一面。  
“眼看小侄子小姪女都長大了，不好玩了……”  
龜梨大概是想過，有自己的家庭自己的孩子的。可是這個想法到了這個年紀，不知怎的竟慢慢淡了。是工作太忙圈子太亂煩心事太多嗎？  
不過，對於小孩子的喜愛，他倒是一直都沒有變過。一看到小可愛們圓嘟嘟的臉龐，握住他們肉唧唧的小手小腳，什麼壞心情都會自覺跑去九霄雲外。  
“好在還有那兩個可愛的小傢伙……”  
龜梨倒是很願意承認，比起那個不靠譜的爸爸，他不知要更喜歡赤西家那兩個小可愛多少倍。  
“小和，你既然那麼喜歡兩隻小傢伙，他們又成天カカ、カカ的叫你，要不然考慮一下，直接給他們當乾爹算啦！”  
弘美姐，你確定不是在幫你兒子旁敲側擊嗎？  
“我……”  
龜梨覺得，雖然是自己先喜歡上的赤西，還使了點這樣那樣的小手段——可即便是被當事人親自抓過包，他也不想就這麼便宜了那個バカ。  
結果，故意失聯了幾天，眼看著未接來電和未讀信息從兩位數一路走低，直到0。  
“果然，沒有草率點頭是對的……”  
可就在龜梨在焦頭爛額的百忙之中，生出一絲絲自作自受的小失望的時候，赤西發來了一條讓人有些摸不著頭腦的消息：  
“我不會在你對面的。”  
⊙∀⊙？  
龜梨一臉懵逼，等反應過來，已經手比大腦快，把一串問號發過去了。  
“啊啊啊啊撤回撤回！啊啊啊啊啊啊撤不回了！”  
高冷人設難道就要這麼崩塌了嗎？  
然而龜梨的擔心無處可去——當天晚上，赤西既沒有回他信息，也沒有給他打電話。直到第二天早上，難得不用早起的他被外面叮叮咚咚的聲音吵醒。  
“什麼情況？說好的高級公寓完美隔音呢？”  
起床氣雖然不容小覷，但龜梨還是相當注意在外形象，開門前還特意跑到鏡子跟前，理了理頭髮，抻了抻睡衣。  
就在他開門的同時，門鈴也“叮咚”響起——然後，看到門口一手牽著女兒，一手抱著兒子的赤西，龜梨瞬間就愣住了。  
“你……”  
“カカ！”  
看到兩個小傢伙爭先恐後地掙脫爸爸，特別是懷裡那個，直接撅起屁股就要往龜梨這邊撲，龜梨怕他摔下來，趕緊開門把人接到了懷裡。  
“カカ！Mua＝3＝”  
小男孩在龜梨臉上響亮地咂了一口，朝姐姐和爸爸咧開得意的笑容。  
兩個孩子成功脫身，赤西終於能夠笑瞇瞇地騰出手來，朝龜梨伸過去。  
“你好，我是新搬來的鄰居。敝姓赤西，以後還請多多關照。”  
龜梨微愣，忽然就明白那條信息的含義了。他別開臉，用力眨了眨眼睛。  
“カカ？”  
溫柔地摸了摸Theia的頭，龜梨放開她的手讓她抓住自己的褲腿，隨即朝赤西伸出手，禮貌地回握住他伸過來的手。  
“這麼巧，我也姓赤西。”  
這下，輪到赤西愣住了。那副張著嘴傻樂的蠢模樣，龜梨後來各種捶胸頓足，後悔當時沒有掏出手機拍下來。  
“赤西和也，請多關照。”  
從今天起，你就在我身邊了。  
“嗯。”  
往後餘生，請多指教。  
～全文完～


	18. 文案

赤西仁，男，33歲。連續三年上榜“全球百名最帥男星”，在日本國內也多次問鼎“最想被他擁抱的男人”第一名，直到……  
“什麼？！”  
第一名：龜梨和也？！  
雖然那傢伙是長得很好看沒錯，可是……  
“比女人還嫵媚的樣子，我都懷疑你能不能抱得動評委……”  
“赤西君，如果您遇到了不認識的字，要早點承認哦！放心，我不會說出去的！畢竟能跟您合作，我非常特別以及感到極其榮幸……”  
最想擁抱的男人第一名……  
最想擁抱的男人……  
最想擁抱……  
“所以赤西君，你要不要也試試看呢？抱我……”  
最想被擁抱的男人，被最想擁抱的男人，威脅了？！  
“抱了我，請對我負責哦！”  
⊙∀⊙


End file.
